


四個公子哥與他們的三個寶貝

by weiweihish



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweihish/pseuds/weiweihish
Summary: 順榮、圓佑、知勳、珉奎x95line95line大三角、淨漢總受cp混亂 設定雜亂作者無下限、無恥前提設定：順榮、圓佑、知勳、珉奎---什麼沒有錢最多的公子哥，大概26.7歲95line---4人在黑市買下的商品， 21歲，在被買下之前一直在特殊組織中接受“訓練”，所以對外界的事情了解的很少。7人一起住在豪宅裡。
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

全圓佑覺得很不爽，非常不爽，不爽到了極點。嗯?你問為什麼?

  
原因說來話長，但是作者懶得打，所以我們還是長話短說，總之就是他花了一星期，好不容易解決完公司的事，回家想要跟寶貝們好好溫存一下……嗯?你說公子哥怎麼會去工作…吼，你思想真窄小，順榮、圓佑、知勳、珉奎四人雖然是公子哥，但是他們都是百年難得一見的人才，菁英中的菁英，總是走在時代的尖端，只要他們一坐在辦公桌前，企業就賺錢啊！股票就漲啊！企業聲勢突飛猛進啊！簡而言之他們就是天才，但是他們就要求了，只有在他們想工作時才工作，或是公司真的碰上大麻煩他們才會出面幫忙…其餘時間就是當遊手好閒的公子哥。 

總之就是全圓佑家的公司前陣子碰上大麻煩(多虧他腦子使不好的哥哥)，還不是普通的大麻煩，他花了一星期的時間才擺平。好不容易回到家想要跟三個可愛的寶貝好好的談個心，走進寶貝們的房間，卻發現一個一個都滿臉淚痕，體無完膚的癱軟在床上睡得昏天暗地，  
圓佑走到床邊，伸手掰開曲著身體睡覺的淨漢的雪白又柔軟的臀瓣一看，小穴紅腫得不像話，甚至還有些破皮，完全就是被過度使用後的樣子。

全圓佑氣憤地咬牙，媽的，這樣至少有一星期不能跟淨漢做了。

他又看看一邊的知秀，眼睛腫的連閉著時都感覺得出來，現在甚至還邊睡邊啜泣……跟知秀做愛做的太激烈的後果，就是要給他心理復原的時間，最少一星期之內不能再碰他，不然知秀會哭的歇斯底里，還會哭到過度換氣，  
而勝澈…鎖骨、乳頭、腰部甚至是大腿根部都布滿咬痕…… 不用看也能想像的到後穴的慘狀，全圓佑嘆氣，看來他要繼續過上一星期的禁慾生活了…真是太可憐了，做好工作還不能有獎勵。

圓佑把三人用被子蓋好，一一在額頭留下溫柔一吻後走出房間，

他打算去找罪魁禍首們好好理論，怎麼可以趁他不在玩得這麼激烈，卻才踏入客廳時就覺得氣氛不太對，原本應該是春風滿面的三人，臉色卻一個比一個還難看，不說平時就常常變身成魔王的知勳，甚至連時常笑嘻嘻地順榮此時渾身上下都散發黑色低氣壓詔告天下他很不開心， 珉奎板著他那張帥氣的臉，也給人很大的壓迫感。看圓佑出現，他們只是抬頭看了眼，又繼續做自己的事。

圓佑皺眉，到底是發生什麼事?他抓過路過的管家詢問，管家只說昨天三人帶寶貝們出去逛逛，回來時只見三人都怒不可遏，抓著寶貝們進房裡用力甩上門之後，一直到比圓佑回來時再早一些的時間才出來。  
管家雖然已經壓低聲音說話，卻還是被耳尖的知勳聽見，他狠狠瞪了一眼管家，嚇得他連忙找藉口溜走。

圓佑眉頭蹙得更緊，他看著怒火中燒的三人，原本的不錯的心情也跟著變糟，

「到底發生什麼事…為什麼把他們弄得那麼慘?」圓佑語氣不悅，他只不過離開一星期而已，怎麼就感覺錯過一個世界一樣。

知勳依舊沉默，順榮也難得不想解釋，珉奎看了兩人，又看看已經沉下臉的圓佑，深深嘆了口氣。

  
「…那是懲罰…勝澈他們因為不聽話，差點發生很不好的事。」

昨天他們看寶貝們待在家裡很無聊，就提議去附近新開幕的大型商場逛逛，一聽到要出門，勝澈淨漢知秀都興奮不已，不斷尋問他們可不可以吃這個那個，買這個那個，他們當然都笑著點頭答應。  
他們都是開跑車，三人擠後座會不舒服，於是他們就一人載一人，勝澈搭珉奎的車，淨漢搭知勳的，知秀就給順榮載。

去商場的路途上，珉奎看著開心望著窗外的勝澈不禁失笑，這孩子真的很像大型狗狗呢，真的很可愛，停紅燈時忍不住拉過勝澈給了他一個深吻，等號誌都變成綠燈了，因為遲遲不前進被後邊的車按了喇叭之後，才依依不捨放開勝澈，用力踩下油門前進。  
珉奎在心裡暗自下決定，下次一定要在車上跟寶貝們做看看。

到目的地後，勝澈的臉上的紅韻還依舊殘留，他們下車走到商場門口等知勳他們，沒多久兩組人馬就出現了，珉奎定眼一看，哀古—淨漢和知秀的臉蛋也是紅通通啊，看來他們在車裡會做的事情都差不多嘛!!!

知勳對逛街沒什麼興趣，他拿出副卡給勝澈他們，讓他們隨意去逛，只要在約定好的時間出現在門口就好，然後又想到什麼，交代三人不要去商場後面的區域，因為部分還在施工，比較雜亂很危險。三人聽話的點點頭表示了解。

交代完後知勳就走進一家咖啡店裡，選好位子點了杯飲料後就拿出手機玩遊戲，打算就這樣消磨這段時間。

珉奎摸著下巴盯著三人看了一會，然後湊近順榮耳邊耳語，順榮一聽完珉奎說的內容眼睛瞬間都亮了，他笑的猥瑣點點頭，兩人也讓勝澈他們去好好逛逛，說他們要到隔壁的車商看車，就不跟他們一起了。

勝澈他們盯著順榮珉奎走出商場門口後，他們互看著對方，一時之間不曉得該先去哪裡。

他們決定先去看看商場地圖，勝澈發現這裡有電玩專賣店，他歡呼了一聲「我要買新出的遊戲機。」，淨漢也看著地圖，現有一家專門賣草莓甜點的咖啡屋，他興奮地指著地圖上的店家「我要去這裡！」然後他們轉頭看著知秀， 知秀從剛才就一直盯著地圖露出苦惱的表情，他為難的開口，「我想去這裡……」他指著地圖上一處，原來是唱片行，可是唱片行的位置就是位於知勳交代他們不可以去的區域…知秀失望的表情都寫在臉上，勝澈也覺得難過，淨漢看著傷心的兩人， 咬咬唇，開口「我們…偷偷去吧！」

勝澈瞪大眼睛望向淨漢，有些不可置信，知秀漂亮的眉頭也皺起，他覺得不妥，「可是…知勳nim說不行…」雖然知秀真的很想去唱片行看看，然而違背命令……

「不要被發現就可以了！」淨漢說的理所當然，知秀心裡有些動搖，因為他們很少能出來逛街，還是自己可以選擇去那裡的機會真的不是很多…下一次不知道又要等多久了…

最後是勝澈做了決定，「走吧！不要再浪費時間想了！」說完就牽起淨漢和知秀的手往店鋪走去，單純的三人完全沒發現遠處緊盯著他們的目光，那人看著他們露出邪惡的笑容，拿起手機撥通號碼，低聲說了些話。

  
沒一會的時間，三人已經買完遊戲機，吃了草莓甜點，就只剩去唱片行了。

勝澈一手牽著淨漢，一手牽著知秀，他們互相看了一眼，緊張地吞了口口水，「走了喔！」淨漢知秀用力的點頭。

他們快步走到商場後面的區域，因為還在施工，所以環境雜亂，人煙稀少。

知秀一開始還很緊張，可是當他看到唱片行就在眼前時，他煩惱的心情都乓到九霄雲外去，換他拉著淨漢和勝澈就往前衝，兩人看知秀的反應也為他感到開心。

三人在唱片行逛得很久，他們看約定時間差不多到了，準備回到商場門口，卻在踏出唱片行時，被幾個看起來就不懷好意的人團團圍住。

領頭的男人往前靠了一步，他笑得讓人不寒而慄，「小可愛們~你們要去哪裡啊?」他伸手挑起知秀下巴，看到他眼裡的害怕後笑得更開懷，勝澈見狀一手拍掉那人的手，對著他大吼「離我們遠一點」然後把淨漢和知秀護在自己身後，

那人看了勝澈的舉動覺得很不開心，他比了個手勢讓手下上前架開勝澈，也把淨漢拉到一邊限制他的動作。

他又朝瑟瑟發抖的知秀靠近一步，手撫上知秀因為害怕變得蒼白的臉，露出憐惜的表情，「真的好可惜啊…要不是你主人攪局，你早就是我的了小可愛…」原來這人也出現過在當初的拍賣會上，他一眼就看上知秀，馬上癡迷於他的長相與氣質，想要將他買回家，卻沒想到被知勳他們搶標，以一億元的天價買下他們三個，他真的覺得很不甘心，就算拍下其他“商品”他卻滿腦子還是知秀那張漂亮勾人的臉，於是他發誓一定要把知秀弄到手，可是知勳他們對“商品們”的保護的太周全了，他根本沒有機會下手，才想要放棄了，卻在巡視自家商場時發現心心念念之人的身影，身邊竟然還沒有人跟著，真的是天賜良機，此時不下手更待何時！

他吩咐好手下，盯著三人的行動，見他們走到未完工的區域他更是開心，你看看，連老天爺都在幫助他得到小可愛！

「不過沒關係，我現在一樣能得到你了。」男人抓著知秀的肩膀把他按進自己懷裡，並把頭埋進知秀頸肩，貪婪的地吸取知秀身上的味道，手也不安份起來探進知秀的衣服裡撫摸他光滑的肌膚，

知秀因為恐懼眼眶積滿淚水，他嗚咽著全身顫抖得厲害，卻不敢推開眼前的男人，他從小就被教導不能反抗、不能拒絕，雖然被知勳他們買下後有被重新教育過，可是這扭曲的價值觀已經深深烙印在他的腦裡，已經變得像本能一樣。

男人感覺到懷中的人的懼怕，他安撫似的摸著知秀，「別怕，小可愛，我會好好對待你的……至於你的朋友……」男人停頓了一下，抬眼看了同樣表露害怕表情的淨漢，和又怕又怒的勝澈，繼續開口「我會把他們好好安頓的……你不用擔心…」淨漢和勝澈聽到男人的話語雙雙瞪大雙眸，他…要把他們分開！！他們三人從來沒有分離過啊！

勝澈開始用力掙扎想要掙脫束縛，無奈他的力氣敵不過兩個抓著他的男人，勝澈只能發出生氣的低吼虛張聲勢，一邊淨漢已經哭了，他祈求男人不要把知秀帶走，因為哭的厲害，說話時還喘不過氣，

男人沒有理會勝澈淨漢，他一把抱起知秀就要離開，知秀眼淚滾滾落下，他無助絕望的喊著淨漢和勝澈的名字，

「你要把我的寶貝帶去哪裡？」突然間，一道語氣冰冷的聲音從一旁傳出，男人愣了一下，轉頭一看，知勳臉色陰沉站在轉角，「放開他們。」他命令。

男人遲疑了一下，卻沒有聽從知勳的話語，

「放開他們。」知勳又重複一次，語氣更加冷若冰霜，「如果你不想你的事業一夕之間崩塌」

男人瞳孔震動了下，他曉得以知勳的身分和能力簡簡單單就能實現他的話，可是他卻不願輕易放棄已經到手的美食，他故作鎮定開口「我們人多勢眾，你區區一人打不過我們的。」

知勳聽了卻只是冷笑，他抬手，男人的手下其中一人馬上倒地，讓其他人開始驚慌失措，

「你！你做了什麼！」男人驚恐的叫道，他慌張的探望四周，沒發現任何可疑之處，身邊的手下卻一一倒下，最終只剩他一個人站立，男人目瞪口呆，他不敢相信情勢怎麼能一瞬間就被逆轉…  
勝澈淨漢一得到自由馬上奔到知勳身邊，擔憂的看著依舊被抱著的知秀，

「別擔心，只是改良過的麻醉槍。」另一個聲音從另一方向傳來，順榮手拿著麻醉槍，踱步而來，珉奎跟在其身後，他歪了歪頭看著男人，「現在，可以放下我們的寶貝了嗎?」

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
知勳坐在咖啡廳裡，看似專注玩著手機，餘光卻是注意站在商場地圖前的三人，他不用想也曉得勝澈一定會去電玩專賣店，淨漢肯定又要去吃甜點，知秀…知勳皺眉，知秀一定是要去唱片行的…然而他記得唱片行的位置……知勳暫停遊戲，把目光移到寶貝們身上，三人看似在討論什麼，最後是勝澈牽起另外兩人的手離開地圖前。

知勳眉頭皺得更緊，他思考了一會，還是關掉遊戲打開一個程式，螢幕畫面上出現地圖資料和三個小點，小點正在緩慢移動中，知勳觀察了一會便起身去拿了本雜誌回來讀，又時不時會瞄一眼手機，

那個組織會在“商品”身上植入晶片，晶片上帶有定位系統，組織會提供買者專門的app，讓他們能對 “商品”的行蹤一目瞭然，主要目的是防止他們逃走。

知勳不擔心逃跑的問題，他安裝app只是為了以防萬一、以策安全。當初在拍賣會上時對勝澈他們很受歡迎，所以競爭非常激烈，即使在知勳他們買下寶貝們後，還是常常有人會對他們打歪腦筋，這也是為什麼知勳不喜歡讓寶貝們出門的原因。

而且他剛剛才發現，這家商場竟然是屬於當初的競爭者之一的產業，知勳記得那傢伙在拍賣會上看著知秀的眼神全是病態的迷戀……現在商場才剛開幕，他一定會來巡視的…希望不要讓他看見知秀才好。

知勳又看了一眼螢幕，卻發現三個小點竟然往後面的區域移動，知勳眼神變得銳利，心頭火起，看來他們最近太溺愛寶貝們了啊…讓寶貝們得寸進尺了呢……

他起身到櫃檯付錢，然後打算跟著三人的腳步，要抓個罪證確鑿，然後回家後好好懲罰這幾個不聽話的小孩。

在走去後面區域的路上，突然有好幾個人一起超越知勳快步往前走，知勳原本不以為意，但是其中幾人的對話卻引起他的注意。

「少爺人呢?」

「說是已經在前面等了。」

「他可真積極。」

「當然了，少爺終於能得到他一直想要的東西了…」

「希望事成後少爺可以給我們獎勵啊哈哈哈」

  
知勳眼神一暗，他擔心的事情果然發生了，他迅速拿出手機傳訊息給珉奎和順榮，要他們快點回來會合，討論下一步該怎麼做。

但是不論計畫是什麼，那些人的下場都不會好到哪裡去。

敢動他的寶貝?就等著下地獄吧！

  
圓佑聽完來龍去脈，眉頭緊蹙，他對勝澈他們不聽話的舉動的確感到生氣，可是讓他更不滿的其實是知勳他們的做法…他們對待寶貝們的態度，如果要比喻的話，就是在一隻肚子很餓的狗狗面前放一塊肉，卻命令牠不能吃的那種感覺。

寶貝們能外出的機會本來就少，難得出門一次當然會渴望去自己想要去的地方，這是人之常情，以他們的智商難道還會不懂這個道理嗎?可是知勳他們卻因為自己的惰性和僥倖心理去僅去拘束限制寶貝們的行動，如果真的怕有危險，為什麼不跟著寶貝們?

圓佑看著三人，語氣不是很友善「你們…應該守在他們身邊的。」丟下這一句他就轉身離開客廳，上樓回到自己的房間，用力甩上的關門聲透漏圓佑真的很不開心。 

客廳的氣氛更為沉重低落，三人不是不曉得自身也有做錯，只是在盛怒之下不能好好思考就衝動行事了。

寶貝們遭遇這種事情一定也擔驚受怕了，然而他們不僅沒有給予安慰甚至還實行“處罰”…真的是很失敗的主人對吧?

知勳深深嘆了口氣，抬手揉揉太陽穴，寶貝們接下來幾天看到他們應該都會望而生畏吧…該怎麼給他們補償呢?

知勳將頭轉向順榮想問他的意見，卻見他也是雙手交叉在胸前正在苦惱沉思，又看向滿面愁容的珉奎…哀…這次該怎麼撫慰寶貝們真的是個難題啊…

圓佑躺在床上悶悶不樂地玩了三小時的手機，直到眼睛酸澀到有點痛，他才甘願放下手機閉上眼休息，

他心裡還是不暢快，他去公司幫忙前才和勝澈約定好等他回來後要一起玩遊戲…他也買了禮物要給淨漢和知秀…他都想像出他們笑的開懷的模樣，撲到自己懷裡撒嬌，然後心甘情願與自己在床上翻雲覆雨。

計畫永遠趕不上變化，不要說露出開朗的笑容了，現在圓佑只希望三個寶貝在見到自己時不要露出害怕的神情他就很安慰了。

圓佑用鼻子呼出長長一氣，就聽見隔壁房間傳來細微的聲響，怕是自己的幻聽，圓佑稍稍撐起身子仔細聆聽------果然有動靜。

圓佑馬上跳下床，不穿上鞋子躡手躡腳走到寶貝們的房間門口，又輕手輕腳微微打開房門，從隙縫查看，恢復意識的是知秀，光裸著身體的他正想要下床但或許是因為身上的疼痛酸楚，他的動作緩慢又笨拙，每每移動一點距離還會發出小小抽泣聲，

看著此情景圓佑心疼地像是有貓在撓，他直接打開房門大步走了進去，知秀一看見圓佑的身影馬上瞪大雙眼不敢動彈，就像受驚的小動物一樣，圓佑的心更痛了，他慢慢靠近知秀希望不要再驚動他，

「怎麼了?」圓佑柔聲柔氣的問，知秀咬著嘴唇遲疑了一下，還是小小聲地開口「我、我想尿尿……」圓佑聽了微微一笑，他用最柔和的語氣說「我抱你去廁所好不好?」知秀又猶疑了會，他小心翼翼觀察圓佑，發現他似乎並沒有生氣後才輕輕點頭。

圓佑立刻上前，動作極為輕柔，他讓知秀雙手抱上他的脖頸，然後一手環住知秀的腰一手托起他的屁股，卻在碰到知秀臀瓣時聽見他輕哀了一聲，圓佑馬上把手移到知秀的大腿捧著，又輕吻知秀的臉頰向他說了聲抱歉，知秀微微搖頭表示他沒關係的。  
圓佑抱著知秀來到廁所，「知秀，抱緊我」圓佑在知秀耳邊說，聲音不知為何更加低沉性感，

知秀雖然有疑問但是他還是乖乖環緊手臂，將圓佑的脖頸抱的牢牢的。下一瞬間只見圓佑微蹲低，讓知秀的背部跟屁股抵著自己的大腿，然後圓佑就空出一手拉開知秀的腳，又立即握上知秀敏感的器官對準馬桶，知秀這才曉得圓佑的企圖，他難為情的嗚咽，也小小的掙扎一下，圓佑挑眉，手微微施力，立刻讓知秀乖乖就範，

「快尿吧！」圓佑語氣裡聽得出笑意，知秀已經害羞到將臉整個埋進圓佑的頸窩，他雙腳大開，性器被圓佑掌控，圓佑又稍稍施加力道，就聽到一陣流水聲，水聲持續了幾十秒才停止，圓佑抖抖手，讓最後幾滴液體也滴落馬桶，抽了張紙巾擦了擦知秀的性器和自己的手，才又抱好知秀走回床邊，輕輕放下他，沒了尿意感壓迫大腦，疲累感還沒完全消逝的知秀馬上就又昏昏欲睡，他揉揉眼睛，打了個哈欠，圓佑溫柔摸摸知秀的臉頰「已經沒事了，快睡吧…明天起床一切都會好好的。」圓佑低沉的嗓音就是最好的催眠劑，知秀閉上眼睛，緩緩沉入夢境。

  
圓佑走出房間時就看見珉奎站在外邊，他皺著眉表情憂心忡忡，「…沒事嗎?」

圓佑翻了個白眼，哼了一聲，就要走回自己房間，珉奎不放棄又問了一次，圓佑才停下腳步，「…知秀痛的連廁所都無法去，你覺得有沒有事?」圓佑冷冷地說，珉奎耳聞，肩膀都垮了，他洩氣的說了聲「是嗎…」便懨懨的步下樓梯。  
圓佑看了喪氣的珉奎又用鼻子哼氣，會心疼還作的那麼狠，這一次也要讓你們得到教訓！

  
珉奎垂喪著頭走入客廳，知勳和順榮見狀原本就愁眉不展的臉更加憂愁…「我們該怎麼做啊…」順榮真的是煩惱到頭都痛了，知勳則是低頭深思，過了不久他終於開口，「我們…道歉吧！」此話一出讓順榮和珉奎都愣了，知勳看著兩人驚愣的表情繼續說「有做錯事情…就該道歉不是嗎?不管是對誰…」

順榮安靜一時後苦笑起來，「是啊…做錯就該認錯道歉，這麼簡單的道理我們怎麼需要煩惱那麼久啊…真是丟臉。」珉奎也在一旁點頭，這真的是豁然開朗。

隔天，三人也是直到中午才悠悠轉醒，淨漢吃力的撐起身體，全身上下又酸又痛，疼痛使的他生理的淚水又呼之欲出，才剛積在眼眶還來不及成珠掉落就被人用手抹去，只見勝澈對著他笑著讓他別哭，勝澈依然躺著，因為他曉得動越多只會越痛，乾脆就不要動。

知秀也坐起身，他爬到淨漢身邊也幫他擦拭淚水要他不哭，他們倆人都知道淨漢其實很自責，他覺得要不是他提議違背命令，知秀就不會遭遇那樣恐怖的事，他們三人也不會惹知勳他們生氣了，可是勝澈跟知秀都曉得，淨漢只是不想要讓知秀沮喪難過才會說要違逆命令。

淨漢彎下身抱著勝澈，知秀抱著淨漢和勝澈，安心的感覺讓他們都笑了起來，卻在此時房門間卻被打開，三人一征，保持擁抱的姿勢不敢動彈。

知勳、順榮和珉奎走進房間見看見相擁成團的三人，他們都露出小小的微笑，在離床邊兩尺的距離停了下來。

勝澈三人顧不了疼痛馬上正襟危坐、戰戰兢兢，還以為知勳他們還在生氣，又要給他們懲罰，卻聽到知勳開口說了「對不起。」然後順榮跟珉奎也跟著道歉。勝澈三人矇了，他們歪了歪頭表示疑惑。

知勳向他們解釋，說他們前天的行為也有錯誤，明明曉得勝澈他們也許會碰上危險卻還是讓他們自己行動……順榮也說，他們也忘記碰上壞人的三人會多麼害怕，卻沒有安慰他們…真的是很壞了…最後珉奎愧疚的像勝澈他們又道了一次欠，然後問三人願不願意原諒他們?

  
勝澈、淨漢、知秀，愣愣地你看我、我看你，有些不知所措，他們又一起看向態度真誠的知勳、順榮和珉奎，終於用力點點頭，露出開朗的笑容。

知勳、順榮和珉奎瞬間有些鼻酸，他們一個一個上前抱了寶貝們，看見自己弄出來的傷痕更是心疼又對自己氣憤，還讓勝澈他們安慰塗了藥馬上就會好的，這下讓順榮真的哭了出來，邊哭得很醜邊說對不起寶貝們---弄得勝澈他們不該如何是好，手忙腳亂的安慰起順榮。

知勳和珉奎倒是笑得很大聲。

而房間外靠在牆上觀望變成鬧劇的場景的圓佑也露出了抹微笑。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 順榮、圓佑、知勳、珉奎x95line  
> 95line大三角、淨漢總受  
> cp混亂 設定雜亂  
> 作者無下限、無恥
> 
> 前提設定：順榮、圓佑、知勳、珉奎---什麼沒有錢最多的公子哥，大概26.7歲  
> 95line---4人在黑市買下的商品， 21歲，在被買下之前一直在特殊組織中接受“訓練”，所以對外界的事情了解的很少。  
> 7人一起住在豪宅裡。

睡的正舒爽的勝澈隱約覺得有東西在戳刺自己的屁股，冰冰冷冷的讓他不是很舒服，他微微皺眉，哼哼兩聲表達自己的不滿後，身後的動作停了下來，沒有了打擾，勝澈就又緩緩進入深層睡眠。

勝澈實在是太累了，雖然他自認體力不錯，可是昨天一次應付珉奎和圓佑兩人的激烈性愛，還是讓他招架不住。

因為勝澈是三人之中最有反抗精神、做愛時也是最不喜歡叫出聲的，所以兩人的惡趣味，就是把勝澈做到呻吟不止，大眼睛淚汪汪。

勝澈趴在king-size的床上屁股被高高抬起方便珉奎抽插的動作，他全身已經綿軟，多次的高潮讓性器最終射不出精液，只是可憐兮兮的滴著透明的精水，勝澈一邊隨著身後律動節奏無力地發出呻吟，一邊慶幸自己在性事前沒有喝水，不然他一定會失禁的，那就太丟臉了。

勝澈過長的睫毛上還掛著晶瑩的淚水，他眼神迷濛，臉蛋潮紅，雖然還努力想要保有意識可是他自己也知道離崩潰邊緣不遠了。

突然間他的下巴被人稍微抬起，闖進模糊視線的是圓佑的帥氣臉龐和他依舊硬挺的性器，圓佑把性器抵在勝澈紅潤漂亮的唇上笑得魅或不已，「勝澈，幫幫我?嗯?」

勝澈皺著眉頭，覺得圓佑真的很壞心，明明曉得自己最不喜歡幫忙口交了，他卻還是要求……他嘟起嘴表示不滿也不肯乖乖就範，嘴巴閉的緊緊的。

圓佑見狀也不生氣，只是挑眉然後笑容更邪魅，他稍稍離開勝澈了些，假裝放棄讓勝澈幫他，然後開口，「好吧，那我去找淨漢幫我吧！」

勝澈聽到圓佑的話眼睛瞬間睜大，他看了一眼一旁早已昏睡過去的淨漢，又看了下真的朝淨漢方向過去的圓佑，心理慌張起來，他怕圓佑真的會在淨漢無意識的狀況下就這麼把性器放入他嘴裡……

他趕緊抓住圓佑的手，後者停下動作假裝疑惑的看著勝澈，只聽見勝澈用極細小的聲音說「我、我來幫你……」

計畫通。

圓佑壞壞的笑了下，他當然沒有那麼無良心讓沒有意識的淨漢幫他口交，他單純只是喜歡嚇唬、欺負勝澈而已。

圓佑的笑容擴大，他再次把性器放在勝澈嘴前，勝澈認命地伸出舌頭舔了一下性器前端，卻猝不及然被火熱的性器塞得滿口，性器前端甚至底到他的喉嚨口，嗆的他有些反胃，生理的淚水也瞬間聚集在眼眶，沒多久就沿著臉頰滑下，

勝澈鼓著雙頰往上看瞪著圓佑，他想罵人卻無奈只能用鼻子哼氣，這副模樣根本一點殺傷力也沒有，反而更像是催情劑 ，全圓佑眼神一暗，手上溫柔地拍拍勝澈的頭，「乖，別用牙齒咬喔。」身下的動作卻是極大的反差，他大力進出勝澈的口腔，甚至到了有些粗暴的地步，勝澈痛苦的閉起眼睛，他覺得嘴巴好痠，喉嚨也在痛，他覺得好想哭，

從剛剛起安靜做著自己的律動的金珉奎也看不下去了，「你消停些，沒看見勝澈不舒服嗎?」他皺眉，語氣不悅，圓佑這時才慢了下來，他看著身下已經淚痕交錯的人，抱歉的抹去他掛在眼角的淚珠，剛剛勝澈的表情激起他的嗜虐心理，一不小心就太過激動了。

「勝澈啊…抱歉…」圓佑把性器抽離勝澈的嘴，讓他只含著頭部，「你用舔的吧。」

這次勝澈很聽話，他用力吸允圓佑的性器，還用手撫摸性器根部給予刺激，讓圓佑舒爽的低吼。

「你太容易失控了…難怪知秀和淨漢都不喜歡和你做愛。」珉奎邊嘲弄，腰邊用力往前一頂，性器深深挺進勝澈深處，弄得勝澈眼睛倏地睜大，大聲呻吟出聲

面對珉奎的攻擊，圓佑也不甘示弱地反擊，「他們也不喜歡和你做好嗎?說你雖然大但是沒有技巧，老是把他們用痛，還要裝作很舒服的樣子。」

珉奎一聽不爽的眼睛微瞇起來，他加快抽插的動作還不停變換角度，使性器戳上磨過輾過，以各式各樣的方法折磨勝澈體內的敏感點，讓勝澈又爆發一陣陣呻吟，嘴巴張開，眼神更為迷離，意識開始不清，也顧不上服侍圓佑。

這下換圓佑不爽了，他拿著性器拍打勝澈的臉，要他專心點，勝澈才又把龜頭含住允吸舔舐起來，

珉奎看了勝澈的反應得意的笑起來「你看勝澈爽到都忘記幫你舔了，這沒法假裝吧?」圓佑看著對方笑開露出的虎牙，翻了個白眼不說話。

勝澈覺得委屈，我們才沒有說過那些話呢！你們想要吵架就自己吵可以嗎?可不可以不要帶上我們啊?

「你快點，勝澈累了。」圓佑覺得身下的人吸允的力道越來越小，手也沒再動，眼睛也不時瞇起來，真的很疲累的樣子，他讓珉奎快點結束好讓他可以休息，

「喂！還不是你做了三次，勝澈才會那麼累，我才第一次耶！」珉奎覺得不開心，他還沒完全滿足呢，但是還是加快律動的速度，

「你把淨漢做到昏倒，害我不能跟他做…我都沒抱怨了你叫什麼…」圓佑狠瞪珉奎，後者自知理虧不敢再說話，圓佑已經沒讓勝澈繼續幫他口交了，他伏下身低下頭溫柔的親吻勝澈，撥開他被汗水浸溼而黏在額頭的劉海，又留下一吻。

珉奎猛力的抽送幾下，低聲一生吼叫後終於達到高潮，他在勝澈體內享受了下高潮後的餘韻才拔出性器，胡亂的把保險套弄下打結丟到一旁，又輕輕扶著勝澈的屁股讓他放鬆下來，也在他背上留下幾個輕柔的吻，

「睡吧。」珉奎柔和地說，像哄小孩睡覺般一下一下撫著勝澈光滑的背， 勝澈早已經迷迷糊糊，又發出幾聲低吟就馬上閉上眼跌入夢鄉。

「藥擦好了?」見圓佑從寶貝們的房間走出，還小心翼翼的帶上門盡量不發出聲響，「嗯。」圓佑面無表情的點頭，他剛剛極力壓制自己內心的慾望惡魔，才能完  
成這個艱難的擦藥任務……………..美食當前卻不能吃，真是太痛苦了。

「他們還要睡一段時間吧！」現在才早上9點，寶貝們清醒時可能要到下午去了。

「知秀呢?」圓佑問，昨天他們只跟勝澈淨漢做而已，知秀在另外兩人房裡……

「知秀已經起床在吃早餐了…」雖然還是看得出些許疲態，但是至少不是會昏睡一整天…順榮還怕知秀太累，堅持要餵他吃飯，看把自己當作小孩顧的順榮，知秀邊吃邊羞澀的笑，真的很可愛。

珉奎沉思，順榮知勳比較會克制自己，跟他們做愛不會累到癱倒一整天…相比自己根圓佑……難怪寶貝們看到兩人一起出現時總是面有難色……嗯…應該要好好跟他們學習啊…

兩人一言不發地走到客廳坐下，依舊沉默，又看著知秀趴在順榮腿上享受腰部的按摩，舒服的都要睡著，滿足的表情很動人。

他們雙雙忽地站起來，各自丟下一句，「我去買勝澈想要的遊戲機」

「我去買淨漢喜歡的限定草莓蛋糕」就衝出門。

順榮滿臉問號聽著跑車駛離的聲音，「這麼突然…?」

「心疼愧疚了唄。」

坐在一旁沙發上淡定看書的知勳說，果然是李‧洞察一切‧知勳呢！

這時知秀軟軟的聲音傳來「想吃pizza……」

順榮一聽馬上說「買買買，等一下我打電話訂，嗯?」知秀點頭，格格笑了起來順榮溫柔摸摸他的髮，才轉頭問知勳想吃什麼口味，沒想到李知勳已經拿起電  
話訂起pizza。

好速度。

總之他們四人還是很寵他們的寶貝了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 順榮、圓佑、知勳、珉奎x95line  
> 95line大三角、淨漢總受  
> cp混亂 設定雜亂  
> 作者無下限、無恥
> 
> 前提設定：順榮、圓佑、知勳、珉奎---什麼沒有錢最多的公子哥，大概26.7歲  
> 95line---4人在黑市買下的商品， 21歲，在被買下之前一直在特殊組織中接受“訓練”，所以對外界的事情了解的很少。  
> 7人一起住在豪宅裡。

知勳坐在床上靠著床頭玩著手機，房間門被輕輕敲了幾下，原本以為是管家要來清理打掃，冷淡說了聲進來，目光沒離開過手機螢幕，但是房門被打開來後出現的卻是淨漢漂亮的小臉蛋，他看上去有些侷促不安，看來是被知勳剛剛冷漠的態度嚇到了。

一見來者是淨漢，知勳馬上放下手機，換上柔和的表情，他微微一笑，「怎麼了?淨漢?」聲音也是非常溫柔，可是淨漢依然站在房門口不知所措，不敢上前。

「過來，淨漢。」知勳還是笑的溫柔向淨漢招招手，他看著寶貝猶豫了一下，還是慢慢走向他，然後蹲下跪在床邊，雙手扶著床沿睜著大眼看知勳。

知勳看著淨漢的行為微微皺眉，但是他沒說話，拍拍身邊的位子，示意淨漢上床，淨漢乖乖爬上床窩在知勳旁，抬頭用小鹿斑比的眼神望著他。這些是他從小被教導的規矩，跟“主人”相處時一定要表現出服從的模樣，這樣“主人”才會覺得開心。雖然知勳說過他們不需要這麼做，可是淨漢就是習慣這種模式了。

「淨漢找我有什麼事?」知勳一下一下順著淨漢染成粉紅色柔順的髮，這是順榮帶他去染的，說什麼上次在節目上看到某個明星染了這個髮色覺得很好看，隔天就把三個寶貝都帶去染了頭髮，除了勝澈死都不願意染成粉紅色，所以幫他選了銀色，不得不說順榮的眼光真的不錯，淨漢和知秀精緻的臉蛋搭配粉紅髮色讓他們看上去更加單純、純潔，在做愛時配上沉浸在性欲裡的表情更是增添情色感，也讓他們更為興奮，因為就像染指單純無知的天使一般……  
勝澈的銀髮也很好看，雖然帶有些微霸氣更多的卻是可愛，搭配他漂亮的眼睛和天生就紅潤的嘴唇……妖精，就是妖精兩個字可以形容，更確切的形容就是誘惑人的妖精。

所以他們染完頭髮的那天，順榮和知勳很難得失去理智，和三個寶貝大戰了好幾回合，讓三人最後都是哭著暈倒的，還好珉奎和圓佑不在家，不然他們的情況只會更為慘烈。

「嗯…我…想…想要…」淨漢有些支支吾吾，看淨漢看向他的眼神有些疑慮和害怕，知勳將淨漢拉起身讓他呈現跪坐的姿勢，並用鼓勵的眼神很有耐心的引導淨漢讓他繼續把話說完，

「我想要…去…去吃草莓蛋糕…」淨漢邊說邊查看知勳的反應，看知勳還是笑得很溫柔，鼓起勇氣攤開手掌，一張被折的小小的紙呈現在知勳眼前，知勳拿起來攤開一看，原來是新開幕的咖啡廳的宣傳單，廣告單上的蛋糕布滿草莓，看起來就很可口誘人。

知勳驚訝於淨漢主動說要出門，據他所知，淨漢他們被“訓練”時，是不允許提出任何意見要求的，永遠都要處於被動方。

知勳不喜歡這個觀念，在把寶貝們帶回家後也多次和他們說，如果有喜歡什麼東西或是想要什麼，儘管說出來，能買的就讓他們買，能做的就帶他們去做。

同居的兩年來，勝澈和知秀已經慢慢學會開口說出願望，唯獨淨漢，始終沒有講出任何需求。

原本以為淨漢是屬於比較無欲求的孩子，但是有一天知勳不經意聽見三個寶貝在對話，淨漢指著書上的草莓造型的枕頭，滿臉渴望，他悄悄的向知秀說他也想要一個這樣的枕頭，知秀讓淨漢跟知勳他們要，淨漢卻搖搖頭說他不敢，知秀眨眨眼有些不解，他叫淨漢不要害怕，跟淨漢講上次他也是說想要吃漢堡，結果順榮馬上買了好幾種口味回來給他的經驗！向淨漢舉例解釋知勳他們不會因為要求而生氣的！

一邊玩遊戲的勝澈也抬頭大聲說沒問題的喲！因為他手上的遊戲機就是他撒嬌讓圓佑買回來的！

淨漢依然抿唇猛搖頭，知秀和勝澈也不曉得該怎麼勸說了，這個議題就這樣不了了之。

可是現在淨漢鼓起勇氣向自己提出要求了！這真的是極大的進步啊！知勳欣慰的摸摸淨漢的頭，

「我們等一下就去，嗯?」知勳的語氣甜蜜的都要滴出蜜，目光充斥寵溺，外人若是見了他這副模樣，肯定會嚇的的眼珠子都要掉出。 

淨漢聽到知勳的允許，眼睛瞬間亮了，他扯開一個燦爛的笑容，笑的眼睛都瞇起來了，淨漢傾身給知勳一個大大的擁抱，將肩膀抵在知勳的肩膀上，「知勳nim最好了！」淨漢說話時溫熱的氣息噴在知勳的耳朵，惹的知勳一陣顫慄，他深吸一口氣又緩緩呼出，才壓下心底的躁動。

卻沒想到淨漢下一秒將頭轉了個方向，在知勳臉頰上『啵』一聲，留下一吻，又馬上害羞的將臉埋進知勳頸窩，他羞澀的連耳朵的色調都變成跟髮色都差不多了。

很好。這下知勳的小兄弟醒來了。

知勳有些感嘆，他不管遇到任何事情，總是冷靜沉著、處變不驚，如詩詞所說的泰山崩於前而面不改色，渤海潰於後而心膽不驚，所以外界才會說他是冰山魔王。然而只要面對寶貝們，他的情緒很輕易就被挑起波動，熱烈激昂的像換了顆心。

知勳實在是很想把淨漢撲倒做色色的事，可是他已經答應淨漢要帶他去吃蛋糕了，如果坐下去的話就會食言了。

漢好不容易才願意提出需求，他不可以食言而肥，否則淨漢以後都不會相信他了。於是知勳只好咬牙忍耐克制慾望。

淨漢當了一會兒的鴕鳥，覺得為什麼知勳全身直挺挺，沒有其他動作，他拉開一些距離查看，知勳努力自制的樣子便入了眼裡。

淨漢一開始還有些疑惑，歪了歪頭，不過在視線往下移時就馬上明白了，他漂亮的小臉蛋變的更加鮮豔火紅，淨漢原本有些遲疑，片刻後他卻低頭開始解襯衫的扣子。

知勳見狀握住淨漢的手，制止他，「沒關係，一下子就消了。你先去換衣服，我們等下就可以出發。」

「…可是…」淨漢猶豫，他輕輕掙脫知勳的限制，抬頭用真摯的眼眸盯著知勳的眼睛，「我…因為知勳nim說可以去吃草莓蛋糕…我很開心……所以，我也想讓知勳nim開心！」

知勳雙眼倏的睜大，心跳咚咚咚蹦的厲害，一股暖意像流水注入知勳心中，所剩不多的冰層似乎又溶解了一些。

知勳用手掌遮住眼睛，想要遮擋自己的反應，卻引起淨漢不安，眼神飄忽，還以為自己說錯什麼話，開口就要道歉，知勳卻比他早一步出聲，「我們淨漢…真的是很溫柔的孩子啊！」知勳捧著淨漢的臉輕啄他的唇，手指摩娑淨漢臉頰，「你真的這麼想的話…用嘴幫我就好了…不過我們…」

知勳話還沒完全說完呢，淨漢漂亮的手指立即便覆上知勳褲頭拉下，然後低扶下身準備服侍知勳，而知勳只是挑眉，原本他是想說等回到家後再來享受的…可是主動的淨漢實在是太誘人了…

淨漢小心翼翼的脫下知勳的底褲，精神飽滿的性器立刻彈出來還打到淨漢的面頰，淨漢吞了口口水，伸出粉色的舌頭像是嚐味道似的輕輕碰上已經溢出透明愛液的性器頂端，然後舌頭靈巧的在小孔處打轉、舔拭，才含住整個頭部吸允起來。

知勳低喘一聲，手摸上淨漢後頸輕輕捏著。淨漢邊吸舌頭也邊左右擺動給予更多刺激，他修長的手指包住性器底部上下摩擦撸動，嘴巴也很賣力的吞吞吐吐，知勳笑盈盈看著努力吃著自己性器而把腮幫子弄的鼓鼓的淨漢， 淨漢眼睛偷偷往上看了知勳的反應，卻沒想到知勳也盯著他，讓淨漢羞澀的移開眼。

又一個吞吐，知勳舒服仰起頭發出更多呻吟聲，他稍加用力按住淨漢，使自己的性器更深入淨漢溫暖柔軟的口腔。

淨漢被這麼一壓，性器深的抵到喉嚨口使他嗆到，眼淚瞬間奪眶，想要咳嗽卻因為嘴巴被堵著而不能動作，喉嚨只能收縮著，這一收縮更刺激了知勳，性器猛力一抖，精液就這麼噴湧而出，射進淨漢口腔和喉嚨，卻還是有一些從嘴角滑落，滴上淨漢的衣服。

待知勳把性器拔出，淨漢就是一連串的咳嗽，咳的眼角發紅，剛剛止住的淚水又湧出。知勳暗暗罵了自己一聲，趕緊又拍又撫摸淨漢的背幫他順氣，過了一下子淨漢才緩了過來，雖然依舊淚眼汪汪，眼神卻充滿期待，知勳不禁失笑，他又溫柔撫著淨漢的頭，「去漱口刷牙，換件衣服後我們就可以出發了喔！」

淨漢笑靥如花，用力點頭後就下床，開了門就跑回自己房間準備了。

知勳也春風滿面起身作出們的準備了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 順榮、圓佑、知勳、珉奎x95line
> 
> 95line大三角、淨漢總受
> 
> cp混亂 設定雜亂
> 
> 作者無下限、無恥
> 
> 前提設定：順榮、圓佑、知勳、珉奎---什麼沒有錢最多的公子哥，大概26.7歲
> 
> 95line---4人在黑市買下的商品， 21歲，在被買下之前一直在特殊組織中接受“訓練”，所以對外界的事情了解的很少。
> 
> 7人一起住在豪宅裡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 兩個小時飆出來的文

淨漢站在客房緊閉的門外不停抽咽，淚珠滾滾滑落臉頰，一邊的知秀眼角發紅滿臉愁苦；他們很想要知道房內的情形，試著貼在門上看是否可以聽見裡面的情形，無奈房間的隔音太好了，他們什麼也聽不見，只能在外頭心急如焚。

勝澈生病了。

淨漢睡覺的時候有抱東西的習慣，勝澈和知秀就是他最好的抱枕們，淨漢喜歡抓著知秀的手窩在勝澈懷裡，這讓他非常有安全感。而昨天，淨漢用同樣的姿勢安穩入眠，卻在半夜的時候覺得身邊的溫度驟然提升，他皺眉疑惑的睜眼，只見勝澈滿身大汗，皮膚因為熱度而通紅，淨漢趕緊起身查看，勝澈眉頭簇的緊緊的，雙眼閉的很用力，嘴巴微張喘氣，很痛苦的樣子，

淨漢被勝澈不對勁的狀況嚇的淚水洶湧而出，他搖醒知秀，知秀才張開眼，淨漢涕淚俱下放大的臉呈現眼前，驚的低呼一聲，可是他馬上察覺有異狀，撐起身子問發生什麼事了，

淨漢哭的說話斷斷續續，他一直著急指向勝澈，知秀抹去淨漢臉上的淚水讓他冷靜一點，然後頭越過淨漢看勝澈，知秀馬上知道情態的嚴重性，他要淨漢陪在勝澈旁邊，自己則是跳下床跑離房間到隔壁知勳的房間急切敲門，沒過多久房門被打開，知勳因為被打擾睡眠，看上去有些不開心，知秀壓下由心而生的害怕，抓著知勳的手就跑回房間。

知勳原本一頭霧水，可是進到寶貝們的房間，就看到哭到無法換氣的淨漢緊緊抓著勝澈的手，而勝澈…完全就是發燒的模樣。

知勳趕忙過去看，手覆上勝澈的額頭，馬上被傳來的高熱溫度震驚，他讓淨漢和知秀去把其他三人也叫來，知秀乖巧的點頭，牽起依舊哭得上氣不接下氣的淨漢離開房間。

知勳拿起電話撥打家庭醫師的電話要他10分鐘之內趕來，才掛上電話，其他三人也急急忙忙衝進房間。

「珉奎，你把勝澈先抱去客房吧！」知勳冷靜的開口。珉奎點點頭，走上前抱起勝澈就往房間外面走，淨漢一看這情況哭得更厲害就要跟上卻被順榮攔下鎖在懷中，「淨漢啊！別哭了，勝澈感冒了，我們怕傳染給你們先把勝澈帶去別的房間…」順榮溫柔地向淨漢解釋，淨漢雖然還是有些不甘願，卻乖乖不再鬧騰，他轉身撲進順榮懷中窩在順榮頸窩繼續哭泣。

知秀也慌張又憂心，他想起不好的回憶，全身都輕輕顫抖起來，卻突然跌進一個溫暖的懷抱，圓佑壓著知秀的頭讓他埋進自己懷裡，又溫柔揉了柔知秀的頭，「別怕，我們都在這裡。」語氣是柔情似水。知秀愣了一會，然後閉上眼放任自己貪婪吸取圓佑身上的香氣。

醫生果真十分鐘之內就趕到，他提著一個大手提包走近客房，知勳四人也跟著走入，讓淨漢知秀留在外面守候，未知的情形讓淨漢又不安起來，原本奢為止住的淚花又一一掉落，知秀上前握著淨漢的手用輕柔的聲音安慰他。

知秀曉得淨漢真的很害怕，這是他第一次看勝澈病的那麼厲害……對淨漢來說，他與勝澈就是他唯一的家人…知秀又回想起他第一次見到淨漢的情形…唯唯諾諾縮在角落，只要有人靠近就會惶恐不安…明明與自己同歲，心靈年齡卻小了自己好幾歲的樣子。

知秀是9歲被送進組織，勝澈是10歲，而淨漢…他曾經問過淨漢是幾歲進入組織的…淨漢卻說他有記憶以來就是待在這裡了…知秀不敢置信，他與勝澈都是家裡遭遇重大變故，父母親都死亡才被送進組織的…可是至少，他們都還曾經有過美好的時光…

看著泣不成聲的淨漢，知秀心裡一陣酸楚，他輕柔拭去淨漢的淚，「淨漢…別哭了，勝澈要是知道你哭的那麼傷心他也會難過的…你不想讓勝澈再為你擔心吧?」淨漢抬起他漂亮的眼，用帶著哭腔的小奶音嗯了一聲，知秀又摸摸淨漢的頭。

就在此時，房間的門被打開，醫生和知勳他們走了出來，淨漢和知秀緊張的看著他們，醫生看了淨漢和知秀一眼，又轉過頭交代知勳，不可以讓兩個小傢伙靠近病人，知勳他們點點頭表示了解。

醫生道別後就自行離開了，珉奎一把揪住想要偷溜進房間的淨漢，「不可以喔！你會被傳染的！」「可是…勝澈…一個人好可憐…」淨漢難過的說，順榮拍拍他的頭要他不要擔心，「珉奎今天會陪著勝澈的！好了…時間也不早了…你們也趕快回去睡覺吧！」順榮趕著兩個小寶貝回房間，看他們乖乖躺好，幫他們蓋實棉被才退出房間。

沒了勝澈的懷抱和味道讓淨漢覺得焦慮，他把知秀的手抓得更牢，大力到知秀覺得有些痛，可是他卻任憑竟和抓著，知秀吻了吻淨漢的臉頰，低聲唱起歌…這是他小時候睡不著時，媽媽都會唱給他聽的搖籃曲…淨漢也許也是哭累了，又抽咽幾聲就緩緩睡著了，知秀伸起另一自由的手環抱淨漢，也閉上眼。

接下來幾天，淨漢和知秀都會到勝澈所在的客房外踱步，總是想要從門縫中察看勝澈的情形，甚至連吃飯休息都要在門外進行…一開始知勳他們感到很頭痛，也嚴厲向他們說過不可以這樣做，甚至威脅要懲罰，然而兩個寶貝卻像是鐵了心似的，說什麼也不願意離開，而勝澈雖然這幾天因為被病痛折磨的神智不清，卻在聽到兩人的聲音時眉頭舒展了些，睡著時呢喃的也是他們的名字，看著此利大於弊的狀況，他們終於妥協了，只是規定兩個寶貝晚上睡覺時一定要回房睡，否則他們就要把勝澈送進醫院，讓他們無法探望，這一點淨漢和知秀就有好好遵守了。

終於，一星期後，珉奎從房間內探出頭，看淨漢知秀坐在幫他們搬過來的椅子上正吃著三明治當午餐，微微一笑，向兩人招手，淨漢和知秀愣了一下才回神，開心的跑向房門口就輾了進去，勝澈坐在床上喝著珉奎幫他敖的雞湯，

「勝澈！」淨漢一見到思念甚密的人的臉孔，眼淚又奪眶而出，只不過這次是喜極而泣，原本專心喝著湯的勝澈，一看到兩人，馬上露出大大的笑容，氣色更加紅潤。

珉奎望著相擁而泣的三人，他又想起在拍賣會上，即使被各自放在不同的籠子裡，仍然伸出手緊緊抓著彼此的手的他們，他當初就猜得出他們之間的關係不一般，只是經過這次感冒事件，再一次了解三人間的羈絆真的是他們無法想像的深厚。

珉奎莞爾一笑，當初把他們一起買下來的決定真的是做的太對了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 順榮、圓佑、知勳、珉奎x95line
> 
> 95line大三角、淨漢總受
> 
> cp混亂 設定雜亂
> 
> 作者沒節操
> 
> 前提設定：順榮、圓佑、知勳、珉奎---什麼沒有錢最多的公子哥，大概26.7歲
> 
> 95line---4人在黑市買下的商品，21歲，在被買下之前一直在特殊組織中接受“訓練”，所以對外界的事情了解的很少。
> 
> 7人一起住在豪宅裡。

全順榮抱著三個包裝華麗的大盒子走進寶貝們的房間。

淨漢曲身在床上睡得香甜，知秀在他旁邊趴著用耳機聽音樂，勝澈則是很沒形象頭下腳上躺在一邊的沙發邊玩電動邊吃零食。

「寶貝們~我有好東西要給你們喔！」順榮興奮的喊著，他把三個大盒子一一放在2倍的KING-SIZE的床上，自己也坐上床，笑得不懷好意，然而單純可愛的勝澈和知秀卻沒有察覺，知秀拿掉耳機，一臉好奇爬向順榮，勝澈也丟下電玩開朗的跑過來，跪在順榮腳邊一臉期待看著箱子。

順榮笑嘻嘻看著寶貝們閃亮亮的眼神，還故作神秘了一番，磨磨蹭蹭才掀開盒子的蓋子「搭拉！」順榮情緒慷慨激昂，反觀勝澈知秀在看見物品真面目時一楞，然後露出為難的神色互看了一眼，臉一下子刷紅。

在盒子裡的物品是一套動物連身睡衣和一副貓咪耳朵，這兩個很正常沒問題，讓兩個寶貝瞬間害羞的是毛茸茸的貓咪尾巴……嗯?對，這個也很普通，但是不普通的是尾巴前端有著的尺寸不小的按摩棒…還是上頭有點點凸起的按摩棒。

勝澈知秀覺得有些無奈，順榮對他們真的很好，做愛時也很溫柔又會克制自己，只是…他實在是太有創意了，老是喜歡玩新的花樣…

「啊！貓咪的是淨漢的！」故意忽視兩個寶貝微妙的表情，順榮開心的拿起貓耳斜過身戴在沉睡的淨漢頭上，又拿起貓咪尾巴，把附贈的潤滑液好好塗在按摩棒上後先放在一旁，手腳俐落脫去淨漢的內褲，分開淨漢白淨的屁股露出深粉色的小穴，才又抓起按摩棒抵在穴口，因為尺寸太大不好放入的樣子，順榮只是先用頭部緩緩摩擦著， 

「…唔…恩…」淨漢在睡夢中被打擾，皺眉輕哼，順榮卻是笑得更開，「知秀啊…你幫我壓著淨漢的手，勝澈你壓著腳。」順榮壞心的下命令，他看著兩個寶貝又互相看了看猶豫一會，才乖乖的遵照指令動作。

勝澈輕輕壓上淨漢的腳，「要…要直接放進去嗎?淨漢會不會痛?」他表情很是擔心，知秀也憂心的看順榮，順榮笑著要他們放心「你們看，潤滑液抹了很多，而且昨天才剛做過…所以應該不會痛的，就是…」話還沒說完，下一秒順榮猛力把按摩棒推入淨漢體內，可憐的淨漢立刻睜開、瞪大眼睛，張嘴吐露大串呻吟，他的手腳要不是被壓制住，就會因為突如其來的刺激大力揮舞起來。

「哎呀，果然太過刺激了呢！」順榮裝模作樣地說，手還握著尾巴緩緩轉動，惹的淨漢又呻吟起來，「…?嗚嗚嗚…亨恩…啊恩嗚嗚…?」才從夢中驚醒，還睡眼惺忪，完全搞不清楚是怎麼回事的淨漢只能依著體內傳來的陣陣快感叫出聲，而他頭上的貓耳朵，竟然也更跟聲音情緒擺動，知秀最先發現會動的耳朵，他神奇的盯了一下，又拉拉勝澈的衣服要他看，然後順榮也終於注意到，

「喔喔喔！耳朵真的會動耶！」順榮驚奇的看著擺動的貓耳，還伸手摸了一把，「不愧是高科技產品！」他低頭啄了啄不知是因為剛睡醒還是因為快感而神智模糊的淨漢的嘴角，然後雙手穿過淨漢腋下像抱小孩一樣把他抱起來，把淨漢轉了個方向，讓他背靠著自己的胸膛，這個姿勢讓按摩棒更深入了一些，淨漢又喘起來，

「淨漢啊~我們來穿衣服喔！」順榮溫柔輕啄淨漢臉頰，撈起睡衣就往淨漢身上套，他拉起淨漢的雙腿把褲管套進，拍拍淨漢的屁股示意他抬高點方便他拉起睡衣，睡衣屁股的部分留有一個開口剛好可以讓尾巴伸出來，然後袖子的部分也套上，扣好鈕扣------一隻可愛的貓咪就誕生了！

順榮讓淨漢跪坐在床上，淨漢此時已經比較清醒了可是還是疑問滿滿，他呆呆地望著下了床，站著手插腰，對自己的作品很滿意所以點著頭的順榮，又低頭看看身上的睡衣、摸摸屁股的尾巴，終於後知後覺的臉紅了。

順榮看淨漢的反應看得樂呵呵，然後他轉頭看向另外兩個寶貝，笑的溫柔極了，可是勝澈跟知秀卻只覺得不寒而慄，

「接下來換你們了喔！勝澈、知秀。」

知秀的睡衣款式是狐狸，勝澈的是兔子。

知秀跪趴在床上，手緊緊抓著枕頭，眼睛布滿水氣，瞳孔失焦而迷離，嘴巴也微張著喘氣，他屁股翹的高高的，股間插著的按摩棒震動中，蓬鬆蓬鬆的狐狸尾巴自然垂下，知秀因為快感而扭動腰的時候也跟著擺動，構成淫蕩又可愛的光景。

勝澈戴著大大的兔子著耳朵，背靠著床板，雙腳大開露出私密部位，他的性器已經勃起，他一手用潤滑液塗抹、開拓自己的後穴，隨著手指的動作發出噗啾噗啾的水聲，另一手拿著按摩棒放在嘴裡從頭到尾上下來回舔舐，整根仿製性器被他舔的水亮水亮，多餘的唾液沿著柱身滑下，沾濕圓圓雪白的尾巴毛。

勝澈臉頰泛著紅暈，咬著厚實的下唇，鼻子卻還是不時哼出呻吟聲，他體內的慾望早就被喚醒，小穴一張一合奮力吸著自己的手指，勝澈瞇著眼把手指更深入了一些卻依然無法感到滿足，不合意的感覺讓勝澈啜泣，他羨慕的望向情迷意亂的知秀，又用請求的眼神看著坐在床對面的椅子上，讓不知何時又裸身的淨漢跪著幫他口交的順榮。

然而順榮正沉浸在淨漢的服務呢，沒有發覺勝澈的期望，勝澈難耐的哭叫出順榮的名字，才使順榮注意到他的難忍。

「我們勝澈忍不住了?」順榮的聲音因為情慾的關係變的低沉沙啞，他讓淨漢停下動作，拉著淨漢一起到床上，勝澈因為順榮的靠近期待的哼唧了一聲，小穴不住收縮。

淨漢表情迷茫，他看著勝澈飢渴的模樣，忽然就將臉湊過去吻了勝澈，勝澈也隨即回應，兩人啃著彼此的唇，粉嫩的舌糾纏不休，知秀見狀也緩緩爬了過來，雙手攀上淨漢的肩膀，咬舔他的脖頸。

順榮微微一笑，取過勝澈快要拿不住的按摩棒，抵上他張張和合的小穴，感受勝澈一瞬的僵硬又放鬆，就立即將假男根深深插入一下又抽出，來來回回好幾次。

「嗯啊啊！」激烈的酥麻感讓勝澈瞪大雙眼，長長睫毛顫了幾下讓依附在上面的淚珠落下，勝澈滿足的呼出氣，隨著抽插的節奏發出甜膩的呻吟。

「勝澈…」淨漢舔舔勝澈的嘴角，又舐去勝澈滑下的眼淚「…會痛?...」他表情擔憂，似乎以為勝澈是因為疼痛才會掉下淚水，勝澈邊軟膩的呻吟邊輕輕搖搖頭，他抬手摸上淨漢紅撲撲的臉蛋，「很、很…舒服喔！」然後又因為順榮的一記深入頂上敏感點，呻吟聲忽然拔高，又被戳刺了幾下，性器哆哆嗦嗦噴發出濁白液體，有些甚至噴濺至淨漢臉上。

淨漢被突如其來的“攻擊”嚇矇了，眼睛睜的大大，嘴巴嘟起微張，白濁還緩緩沿著臉頰滑下，模樣真的非常色情，

順榮瞇起狹長的雙眼，他感到下腹部熱得像著火似的，精神意義的性器又大了一圈，正想要開口說話，卻沒想到一直啃吻淨漢的知秀，一偏頭伸出粉紅色的舌頭靈巧的就捲去殘留在淨漢臉上的精液。

順榮腦袋裡瞬間火山爆發。

順榮站了起來，把三個寶貝困在自己與床板間，他一手撐著牆壁，一手扶著腫脹的有些痛的性器，笑咪咪的看著寶貝們不知所措的抬著頭望著自己「你們一直把我晾在一邊啊…這樣很不乖喔!」順榮將吐著透明精水的性器一一掃過三人紅潤的臉頰留下水痕，最終停在位於中間的淨漢的面前「知道該怎麼做對吧?寶貝們?」順榮校的邪魅。

淨漢毫不猶豫把龜頭含進嘴裡吸吮，知秀和勝澈也靠近伸出舌頭舔起柱身，順榮滿足又舒爽的低喘，他低下頭欣賞寶貝們賣力的工作，而在三個寶貝的通力合作下順榮的快感升到了頂點---他迅速拔出肉棒，又快速擼了幾下，讓射出的精液都能濺上寶貝們漂亮的臉龐。

三人微閉起眼睛接受精液的洗滌，好幾秒後順榮才結束噴湧，他們一同抬起頭觀察順榮的反應，希望如果自己做的好的話能得到讚美，卻不知他們純淨的眼神、殘留眼眶的淚珠、紅通通的臉蛋搭上遺留的精液，淫褻的景象完全就是最好的催情劑，順榮倏地低吼一聲，驚的三個寶貝不敢動彈，然後就眼睜睜的看著剛剛才疲軟一些的性器又緩緩升旗了。

順榮蹲低身子，笑臉盈盈望著三人「寶貝們…要做好準備喔…」三人互相環抱一驚一斗，然後就在順榮在思考要和哪個寶貝先來一發時……房間的門被推開了…來者是珉奎和圓佑……

三個寶貝的臉色瞬間變得有些慘白，珉奎見三人都帶著動物耳朵和尾巴，讓他的下體瞬間就有了反應，珉奎對順榮擠眉弄眼了一翻似乎在說“幹的好！”他笑得有些猥瑣「你們在玩什麼啊?讓我們也加入好不好?」邊說還邊舔嘴唇，看上去竟有些性感，

而一直默不作聲的圓佑，已經赤裸上身爬上床了，他拉過知秀就是一陣法式熱吻，口水溢出口腔，反映著銀白亮光，順榮也捧起勝澈的臉啃咬起他厚實飽滿的紅唇，剩下淨漢慌亂睜著眼望著步步逼近的珉奎，還來不及發出嗚咽聲，就被壓著後腦杓吻得七葷八素。

呵呵，夜還長著呢，雖然現在才下午4點鐘而已。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 順榮、圓佑、知勳、珉奎x95line
> 
> 95line大三角、淨漢總受
> 
> cp混亂 設定雜亂
> 
> 作者沒節操
> 
> 前提設定：順榮、圓佑、知勳、珉奎---什麼沒有錢最多的公子哥，大概26.7歲
> 
> 95line---4人在黑市買下的商品，21歲，在被買下之前一直在特殊組織中接受“訓練”，所以對外界的事情了解的很少。
> 
> 7人一起住在豪宅裡。

知秀百般無聊坐在圓佑的旋轉辦公椅上晃腳轉圈，牆上的時鐘顯示現在為3點10分，也就表示圓佑進會議室已經足足有一個小時之久了，知秀嘆口氣把頭趴在整理得很乾淨的辦公桌上。

圓佑原本要帶他去看最近人氣很高的歌舞喜劇電影，知秀在電視上看過前兩集，他真的很喜歡這個系列，劇情好笑歌曲也很好聽，所以當續作出來時他央求圓佑可不可以帶他去電影院看。

圓佑本身對這類型的電影沒有興趣，可是知秀寶貝都開口了，看看他頂著閃亮亮漂亮的桃花眼向你乞求……誰會拒絕啊！圓佑立刻拿起車鑰匙攬過知秀寶貝上車，綁好安全帶鑰匙插好啟動踩下油門衝出車庫，動作行雲流水。

一路上知秀眉開眼笑，用甜美的聲音哼著前一集電影的主題曲，圓佑翹著嘴角享受動人的歌聲，他真的覺得知秀的歌喉完全不輸專業的歌手，之後有機會的話想要讓他到錄音室錄幾首歌作收藏。

但是美好的氣氛被響起的手機破壞，圓佑皺眉看向手機架上的手機，來電名稱顯示為笨蛋哥哥…圓佑用鼻子亨氣，這傢伙找他準沒好事，他毫無猶豫直接滑掉電話，沒幾秒鐘後電話鈴聲又響起，圓佑嘖了一聲，不情願接通。

「幹嘛?」圓佑沒好氣的問，而電話另一頭的聲音很急切，『圓佑啊!抱歉打擾你，可是山田先生說一定要與你見面才願意談生意…』

圓佑在腦袋裡搜尋了一會才想起山田先生是誰，並不是什麼大廠商的負責人，能給的訂單也不多…這種二流角色竟然要求與他面談?圓佑的臉色變得更陰沉，才想回絕的時候，哥哥似乎是知道他的想法，趕緊又開口，『圓佑啊！山田先生的公司開發了新技術，如果他們願意授權給我們的話製造新產品的話，真的會是很大的助益啊！』哥哥解釋。

圓佑沉默了一會，撇頭看了一眼歪著頭天真看著他的知秀後嘆了口氣，他還是曉得事情的輕重緩急，「知道了，十分鐘後到公司。」

知秀聽了圓佑的話知道電影暫時是看不成了，他雖然露出些許失落的神情卻又馬上拉開嘴微笑要圓佑工作加油，

看如此乖巧的知秀，圓佑感到心疼又抱歉，他揉揉知秀的髮，「我會趕快弄好，等我。」看知秀用力點頭說他會安靜地等待，圓佑眼裡全是溫柔。

到了公司後，圓佑讓知秀在他專屬的辦公室等他，又跟知秀說有什麼事情的話找外面的助理就行了後匆匆忙忙就進了會議室。

這不是知秀第一次到圓佑的公司了，所以他能以比較放鬆的心情待著。也許是因為知秀安靜乖巧長的又好看，公司的人對他也很不錯，也常常有女士會拿小點心或是禮物給知秀，然後看著知秀灣灣的桃花眼和翹起的嘴角笑的心花怒放。

趴在辦公桌上發呆了一些時間，知秀站起身到處走動查看，圓佑的辦公室很大，東西卻不多，只有一座高級沙發和幾個書櫃，知秀拿下書櫃裡的書翻了幾頁，但因為全是專業術語，他完全看不懂又默默放回去，然後在心裡崇拜了一會圓佑後就走到大片的落地玻璃窗前。知秀喜歡從這裡觀賞外面的風景，因為在高樓層，往下能看到人車小的如同米粒般，在街道穿梭的模樣又如同勤勞的螞蟻，知秀覺得有趣極了。往上看就是天空，今天天氣很好，天是湛藍的，點綴著幾朵白雲，偶而還會有鳥飛過。

但是每次看見小鳥知秀總是會有些擔心，因為他上次來公司時，就看見一隻鳥飛著飛著就直直撞上玻璃，還發出好大的聲響……然後那隻倒楣的鳥就沒有意識的往下掉了…知秀為此難過的哭了出來，把剛開完會議回來的圓佑嚇得不輕，還以為誰欺負他的寶貝才正想要發火，就被知秀拉住衣袖，用帶著哭腔的軟軟的聲調說小鳥好可憐……圓佑矇了一瞬間就馬上了解知秀哭泣的緣由，他無奈又覺得可愛的笑了，把寶貝拉進懷裡抱著他細細安慰。隔天他就立馬吩咐下屬去找大型的鷹鳥貼紙，然後命令說只要是落地窗上都要貼上一張……果然鳥撞玻璃的情形就減少了。

圓佑告訴知秀以後都不用擔心會有小鳥撞上玻璃了，看著知秀露出燦爛美好的笑容對他說謝謝，圓佑覺得心裡暖的不得了，這麼善良美麗的孩子，還好當初把他帶出來了。

知秀還興致勃勃地望著窗外，突然就聽見辦公室外一陣吵雜聲，伴隨著急促得高跟鞋踏地聲，下一秒辦公室的門就被粗魯地打開。來者是一位女性，畫著大濃妝，身穿一看就很高級的洋裝，手提著名牌包包，不顧身後職員們的阻攔，趾高氣揚的闖進圓佑的辦公室。

她進門時表情已經十分不悅，見到呆愣在落地窗前的知秀，臉色變得更加不爽還多了幾分鄙視和厭惡，她直直往知秀走去，二話不說拿著包包就往知秀身上砸，後邊的職員們發出驚呼聲，幾個人衝上前拉開知秀和女人的距離，女人對於他們的舉動很不滿，大力甩開拉住她的人的手，她用尖銳的聲調大罵，「你們難道不曉得我是誰嗎?竟然維護這個誘惑人的小婊子！！」員工們聽見她的話只是皺了皺眉，一位比較資深的職員用眼神示意讓人快去找全總來。

那女人砸人的力道之大讓知秀整個人跌坐在地，知秀對突如其來的襲擊感到驚恐又委屈，眼淚積聚在眼角，身體不由自主地顫動起來，楚楚可憐的模樣讓秘書姊姊心疼極了，趕緊把知秀抱進懷裡安撫安撫，然而那女人卻是嗤之以鼻，輕蔑的笑出聲，「看來你就是用這種方式引誘人的！真是不知羞恥的賤人！」

知秀從來都沒有遭受過如此尖酸刻薄的責罵，而且還是毫無緣由的，他難過的滴下淚，小小聲的啜泣起來，卻惹得那女人更為光火，舉手就向他丟過皮包，還好被秘書姊姊擋了下來，

能成為全圓佑秘書的女人也不適省油的燈，她疼惜摸摸知秀的頭，讓其他人扶起知秀到一邊休息後，站起身整理一下儀容，抬起眼時一下子氣勢變得非凡，眼神凌厲瞪視眼前不知好歹的女人，語氣冰冷但不失教養，「金小姐，你這態度太無理了。全總會生氣的。」

金小姐有些震懾於秘書的氣魄，但是為了不輸面子，她依舊傲慢，「你們明明曉得我的身分，我可是你們全總的未婚妻------」然而她的話語還沒說完，就被一道低沉的聲線打斷，

「到底發生什麼事？」圓佑臉色陰沉，全身上下散發著令人敬畏的氣息緩緩步入自己的辦公室，他先走到還抽泣著的知秀身邊溫柔為他拭去眼淚，卻發現寶貝的臉上有一條紅痕，原來是剛剛被皮包的帶子甩到臉了，圓佑心裡的怒氣立即升到最高點，表情更為可怖，他不管什麼風度了，轉身大步走向女人，抬起手就賞給她一個巴掌，他是用了力氣的，女人一下就倒地，她不可置信的摸著被打的地方愣了幾秒才回神，又想氣憤的張口說些什麼，卻見圓佑駭人的神情時驚的把話又全吞回肚裡。

「滾，趁我還有理智時，快滾出去。」圓佑怒容滿面，咬牙切齒，他撇過頭不再看那女人，怕真的氣得失去理性。

女人知道自己闖下大禍，氣焰一下子都沒了，她慌亂的起身，連皺掉的裙子都沒撫平就狼狽的逃出辦公室。

圓佑深吸一口氣又呼出，稍微平緩情緒，他向職員們道歉造成他們麻煩，也謝謝他們的幫忙後就讓人都回崗位繼續工作，

圓佑又特別向他的秘書道謝，還說會幫她加薪，後者笑的爽朗用開玩笑的語氣說還要加上撫慰金，又溫柔摸摸知秀的頭後才離開，還貼心地帶上門。

圓佑抱起知秀走向沙發坐下，看著寶貝漂亮的臉蛋上滿是淚痕，心疼的像是被貓撓了好幾下，他親啄知秀的鼻頭，「知秀啊…很害怕吧…對不起讓你經歷不好的事…」

知秀緊緊抓著圓佑胸前的衣服，漂亮的桃花眼不安的看著圓佑，帶著哭腔和鼻音開口，「她、她說是圓佑nim的未婚妻…是真的嗎?」

圓佑嘆了口氣。

那女人真的是圓佑的未婚妻，但只是权宜婚姻罷了。七八年前圓佑家的公司還沒嶄露頭角，為了得到當時也算是大型企業的對方資助，不得已與那女人訂下婚約。

一開始她很看不起圓佑，嫌棄他們家只是小公司，老是懷疑以他們家的經濟能力能不能養得起嬌生慣養的她，還三番兩次要求解除婚約。但是當圓佑家的企業日益壯大，在業界中崛起，到最後變成翹楚時，那女人家的公司卻因為經營不善早已沒落，要不是全氏企業看在當年的情分，伸手幫了一把，早就要破產倒閉。卻因此被他們纏上，變本加厲要求全氏企業處處都要金援他們，完全就在扯他們後腿。

而那女人也開始以圓佑的未婚妻的身分自居 ，還開始仗著這個身分到處頤指氣使、撒野，弄得全圓佑很是頭痛，一直想找時機解除婚約，卻老是被他濫好人的哥哥擋下，要他再忍忍。

然後那女人不知道從哪裡得到消息，知道了圓佑買下淨漢他們，她氣得抓狂，認為圓佑怎麼可以與那種不乾淨的人相處，讓她覺得很丟臉，之後就一直要求圓佑離開他們。

圓佑當然不理會她，那女人老是吃閉門羹卻也不曾放棄，一直鬧圓佑，結果今天那女人又不曉得為什麼會知道知秀在公司，就火速衝來要給『小婊子』一點顏色瞧瞧，讓他曉得誰才是圓佑的正宮。  
可是她失算了，被教訓的人竟然是她自己。

圓佑抹去跨坐在自己身上的知秀臉龐上的淚，輕輕捏捏他柔軟的臉頰，柔聲的說，「我不會和她結婚的。我明天就去解除婚約。」

知秀眨眨眼，點點頭，他頓了一下，開口，「所以…圓佑nim不會離開我們？會一直和我們在一起嗎？」

圓佑的雙眼些微睜大，他雖然曉得知秀的情緒從方才開始就很焦慮憂心，還以為他是被那女人嚇到，結果竟是因為擔心他會不會因為結婚而離他們而去嗎？

知秀對於分別這件事真的很敏感，畢竟有過不好的經歷……

圓佑心中竄起滿滿的心疼與不捨，他把知秀用力按進自己懷裡，環緊他纖細的腰身，低沉的嗓音溫和但是堅定，「我會一直和你們在一起的，不會離開。」

聽見圓佑的承諾，知秀終於露出了笑容，他也緊緊環抱圓佑，將頭埋進圓佑的胸膛蹭了蹭，像極了在撒嬌的小動物。

知秀的舉動讓圓佑身體一僵，他抓著知秀的肩膀拉開了一些距離，壞壞的微微一笑對上知秀充滿疑問的眼神，再次開口的聲音竟變得有些沙啞，增添好幾分性感，「知秀啊…你這可是在點火啊……」邊說還邊故意頂了頂跨下，用明顯凸起的部分磨蹭知秀屁股。

面對圓佑的調戲知秀立刻紅了臉蛋，他扭扭捏捏手足無措，難為情地開口，「嗚…會被看到 …」

知秀說的是有一次他跟圓佑在辦公室做 愛，結果進行到一半時，竟然有職員敲了門不等圓佑應聲就直接打開門，雖然圓佑反應快速，馬上拿過西裝外套遮住知秀光裸的身體，但是多少還是被看到了一點，知秀害臊的整個人縮成一團，躲在圓佑懷裡，久久都抬不起頭。

圓佑發了好大一頓脾氣，當場就把那位不識相的職員開除，但是後來知秀還是好一陣子都不願意和圓佑一起進公司了。

圓佑啜吻知秀脖頸，信誓旦旦的說，「相信我，不會再有人闖進來了。」因為他確信經過那次事件後，他的職員都學乖了，不會在知秀在時隨便打擾他，而即使有十分緊急的事件也會先打電話通知。

「嗯…啊！…」圓佑的手探進知秀的衣服，從腰部緩緩摸上胸前的乳粒搓揉、拉扯，惹得秀輕顫起來，也發出好聽的呻吟聲。

知秀的柔柔的呻吟聲就是最好的催情劑，圓佑感到自己的下身又脹大了些，他啃吻知秀分明的鎖骨，更賣力玩弄知秀的乳珠。

圓佑的挑逗很快就讓知秀軟了腰， 眼裡也緩緩佈上情慾，知秀仰頭微張著嘴喘氣，粉嫩的小舌若隱若現，更添色氣。

「因為還要看電影…所以我只會做一次的…」圓佑還記得答應知秀的事，今天知秀已經受了委屈，他可不想要再對他食言了，

圓佑想要速戰速決，才能快點帶寶貝去看電影，他快速拉開褲頭的拉鍊，從底褲掏出勃發的性器，又退下知秀的褲子和內褲，露出白白嫩嫩的屁股，然後雙手抓上臀辦往兩邊拉開，讓嫣紅的穴口暴露於空氣中，他把性器抵在不住收縮的穴口來回摩擦，讓不斷溢出的前液沾上。

片刻之後，知秀的穴口已經被精水潤的水光晶亮，圓佑又把手抬起放在知秀唇邊，知秀垂著眼簾一下就開始用軟軟的舌頭舔舐手指，時不時把手指含進嘴裡，用口水完全濡濕，幾滴唾液隨著手指緩緩向下流，場面很是香豔。

知秀舔得很起勁，圓佑不禁笑了起來，「知秀啊，夠了啊。」他邊啄吻知秀嘴角邊抽出手指，把被沾濕的手指一到知秀的小穴，在穴口打轉幾圈後就擠了兩指進去，搔刮敏感的肉壁，引起知秀輕喘，

「嗯嗯…啊…啊…」知秀瞇著眼喘氣，似乎很享受，他主動湊上前索吻，用漂亮的小舌舔著圓佑的唇，然後一下子就被圓佑蠻橫的舌纏繞進口中吸吮，

圓佑感覺到知秀的腸道分泌出柔滑的液體後，動作變的更加大膽，他又伸進一隻手指，模仿性交的動作抽插起來，知秀的聲音也不停竄出，他把手環上圓佑的脖子抱著，眼神更為迷離迷濛，

感覺準備得差不多了，圓佑抽離手指，換上性器，「要進去了喔。」 聲音染著情慾沙啞不已，

圓佑先插入前段，緩緩進出了幾下，聽見知秀已經發出黏膩的聲音才整根沒入，被柔軟溫熱的內壁環繞的極致感覺讓圓佑舒爽的低吟，又多享受了幾秒就是大力的律動，

「啊！嗯嗯…啊哈！」圓佑一下子就找到知秀敏感的軟肉，他一下一下撞擊那裡，使的知秀著呻吟越發拔高，瞳孔開始渙散，

酥麻的電流不斷從交合處傳至四肢百骸，快感已經攻占大腦讓兩人都無法思考只能遵從最原始的慾望，

圓佑抱緊知秀讓他的上身與自己緊貼，讓他屁股微微翹起方便他抽插的動作，他速度加快、力道也加強，快感一波一波緊接而至，層層疊堆起來，俯仰之間就達到頂端的歡愉，

圓佑低吼一聲將精液全注入知秀體內深處，暖和的液體沖刷知秀的腸道讓他顫抖了幾下也哭喊著射出濁白噴上圓佑的襯衫。

圓佑喘息了會後，緩緩退出知秀體內，沒了阻礙後射進的白濁一下子就從略紅腫的穴口流出，又沿著股間滑下，又是一幅淫迷的景象。

援佑拿過一邊的紙巾抽了幾張仔細擦拭知秀的下體，將他清理乾淨後才又拿了幾張擦掉衣服上的精液。

圓佑讓疲累的知秀靠在自己的胸前休息，溫柔地摸摸知秀的後腦勺，「睡一下吧，等你睡醒了我們就去看電影。」語氣柔情似水。

知秀甜甜地笑了，開心的哼哼幾聲後就閉上眼休息。

隔天圓佑不顧金小姐和他的雙親低聲下氣哀求他的原諒，堅持減除婚約。

幾天後的新聞：某大企業宣布破產，昔日光景不在。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 順榮、圓佑、知勳、珉奎x95line
> 
> 95line大三角、淨漢總受
> 
> cp混亂 設定雜亂
> 
> 作者沒節操
> 
> 前提設定：順榮、圓佑、知勳、珉奎---什麼沒有錢最多的公子哥，大概26.7歲
> 
> 95line---4人在黑市買下的商品，21歲，在被買下之前一直在特殊組織中接受“訓練”，所以對外界的事情了解的很少。
> 
> 7人一起住在豪宅裡。

他們剛把寶貝們接回家時，三人的身型都非常瘦弱，一看就曉得很不健康。

由於大部分的買家都喜歡瘦小的體型，弱不禁風又楚楚可憐的模樣才能滿足他們自大高傲的心理，而管理上來說，瘦弱的孩子在心靈上似乎也比較脆弱，因此更容易掌握、控制，所以組織雖然不會讓他們餓到，但是也不會提供太多的食物給他們。

但是這種凶狠毒辣的組織哪可能那麼好心，所以比起給予又貴又麻煩的天然食物，他們更偏好餵食營養劑甚至施打營養針，一小小管子就有人體所需全部的營養，多簡單又方便啊。

可是人造的藥劑即使能提供營養，畢竟是化學合成，當然還是不比自然的食物好，發育中的孩子們的生長因此受到影響，比一般孩子成長的平均數值來的低，甚至有一些孩子因為長期飲用營養劑，導致消化系統有部分損壞，營養吸收得不好，體型就這麼消瘦了下去，面色也變得乾黃、難看。

沒有人會想要買骨瘦如柴、病懨懨的“商品”，組織便用威嚇的手段強迫牠們進食，卻是惡性循環。

對料理很有一套的珉奎好不容易花了半年的時間才把寶貝們的身體調養的有些起色，至少臉色看上去比較紅潤，也開始有在長肉了。

只是珉奎很快就發現有些問題，而問題就是出自於從小就在組織裡長大的淨漢。自幼就在不好的環境裡成長，身體器官長期被迫害造成對於營養的吸收有些障礙，偏偏淨漢的食量小，吃不多，營養自然就更不夠了。

更麻煩的是，淨漢還挑食。對於蔬菜類淨漢幾乎是不碰的，都要等到他們板起臉說要給於懲罰時，淨漢才會哭唧唧一小口一小口把蔬菜吞進肚裡。

就好比現在，淨漢又再跟珉奎僵持不下了。

今天的午餐久違的是珉奎準備的，有五色沙拉、牛排、濃湯，還有草莓布丁當點心。

三人乖巧地坐在桌前，遵循知勳教導他們的用餐禮儀，優雅的圍好餐巾布，再用濕紙巾擦乾淨雙手，才拿起刀叉準備開動。

珉奎很了解寶貝們的口味，調料放得剛剛好，不會蓋住食材的原味，卻也不會過於清淡。

開胃菜是沙拉，知秀和勝澈很愉快地吃著，而淨漢雖然面有苦色，但是在珉奎長期的訓練之下，也乖乖把菜吃了。只是有一樣蔬菜，淨漢怎樣都無法接受，那就是胡蘿蔔。

淨漢吃著吃著，發現有胡蘿蔔絲，他偏了偏嘴，輕輕戳了一下一旁大口吃菜的勝澈，「嗚嗚...有胡蘿蔔...」淨漢小小聲地說，臉上的表情很是無辜，看的勝澈有點不忍心，然而珉奎有說過不可以幫淨漢吃蔬菜的，所以他堅決地搖頭，還把碗挪到另一邊表示他的決心。淨漢換望向坐在他對面的知秀尋求幫助，卻也被拒絕，他不開心噘起嘴。

可是極度討厭胡蘿蔔的淨漢不會輕易放棄的！又過了一些時間，勝澈把目標轉向肉，忘記要護著自己的碗，知秀也埋頭吃飯沒有注意四周，見有機可趁，淨漢快速撈起胡蘿蔔絲就要往勝澈碗裡放，然而好巧不巧珉奎剛好端著湯走出廚房，眼尖的他馬上就發現淨漢的舉動，他用力的咳嗽表明淨漢已經事跡敗露，淨漢心裡一驚，只好把手又伸回來。

找不到其他方式把胡蘿蔔消滅的淨漢先轉攻其他食物，等到他要把手伸向草莓布丁時，布丁卻早一步被珉奎拿走，淨漢疑惑的看著珉奎。

珉奎把布丁拿在手裡笑咪咪的對著淨漢開口，「不把胡蘿蔔吃掉不可以吃布丁喔！」這一番話讓淨漢晴天霹靂，眼裡一下蒙上一層水霧，模樣好不可憐，讓珉奎差一點又心軟。哀，說起來珉奎也知道自己有些不對，太寵了，以往逼迫淨漢吃胡蘿蔔時，只要淨漢睜著水汪汪的大眼撲閃幾下，他就投降了.......

可是這一次不一樣了，他一定非得讓淨漢吃下胡蘿蔔才行，偷偷捏一把自己的大腿，使自己清醒些，狠下心來。

早把布丁吃完的勝澈知秀同情地看著淨漢，卻也曉得珉奎是為淨漢好，兩人為了不妨礙淨漢，也為了不再被淨漢迷惑、遊說幫忙吃下胡蘿蔔，他們決定悄悄地撤退到遊戲室。

但是半小時過去了，淨漢依舊坐在位子上，不滿的嘟著嘴低頭狠狠瞪著碗裡剩下的胡蘿蔔絲，彷彿如此討人厭的胡蘿蔔就會自動消失似的。

時間一分一秒過去，跟胡蘿蔔大眼瞪小眼的淨漢覺得眼睛有些累了，時不時瞇起，眼皮也變得越來越沉重，然後開始點著頭......

所以當珉奎把碗盤洗淨，整理好一切從廚房走出來時，見到的情景就是淨漢趴在桌上睡著了，碗裡的胡蘿蔔當然是原封不動。他無奈的嘆口氣，俐落解開身上的圍裙，走到淨漢身邊一把把人抱起，慢慢走回房間。

珉奎輕輕地把人放在床鋪上，溫柔為淨漢蓋好被子。看著沉靜的睡顏，珉奎伸出手輕柔捏了下淨漢小巧的鼻頭，無奈一笑，「就這麼討厭胡蘿蔔啊......這可該怎麼辦呢？」

珉奎離開房間時還邊思考，這樣下去可不行，一定要讓淨漢吃下胡蘿蔔才行啊...有什麼好辦法呢？

突然靈光乍現，珉奎馬上掏出手機瀏覽APP，手指點了幾下，交易成功的頁面跳出後，他不懷好意地笑起來。

隔日的早餐還是由珉奎準備，淨漢睡眼惺忪坐上椅子時，發現今天的菜色依舊有沙拉，馬上露出为难的神色，一大早就沒了好心情。

淨漢想趁珉奎去應門鈴時趕緊把胡蘿蔔挑出來給知秀或勝澈，只是用叉子在沙拉碗裡翻來翻去想要挑出胡蘿蔔，翻了幾下才赫然發現沒有橘色蔬菜的蹤跡，淨漢眼睛頓時亮了起來，他興奮的跟塞了好大一口麵包的勝澈分享這個大發現，「今天的沙拉沒有胡蘿蔔！好棒喔！」卻換來勝澈鼓著臉的滿臉狐疑。

「偶搭偶猴樓波啊！？」勝澈滿嘴食物只能艱難地說話，好在長年相處下來培養的默契，淨漢知秀都曉得他要表達的意思。

小口咬著食物的知秀也看了看自己的碗裡，「我的也有耶！」還撈了幾根給淨漢看，「所以只有淨漢你的沒有喔！」知秀探頭觀察淨漢的碗，還真的沒有鮮豔的顏色。他疑惑的歪了歪頭，珉奎不會做這種事的啊...

淨漢才不管那麼多呢！沒有胡蘿蔔就是好事，他笑的樂不可支，淨漢覺得也許是珉奎終於良心發現，不再逼他吃討厭的胡蘿蔔了！這真的是太棒了！

淨漢心情愉快地吃完沙拉，甚至多吃了一片吐司，把肚子撐得圓圓的。

吃完早餐後的三人乖巧的收拾碗盤到廚房，然後準備移動到影音室，他們說好今天要看哈利波特，前陣子看完第一部的系列後就深深著迷於魔法世界，原本想接著看下去的，可是陪他們一起看電影的順榮不曉得做了什麼事，結果播放機就壞掉了...他還被知勳狠狠罵了一頓。不過也趁這個機會，把電影室大大的整修一翻，變得更豪華舒適，操作也更簡單更科技化。

寶貝們要離開飯廳時，珉奎正好從走進來，手裡還拿著一個盒子，他笑咪咪朝淨漢招招手要他過來。

勝澈跟知秀也跟著淨漢走過來，珉奎卻只是溫柔摸摸兩人的頭讓他們先去電影室裡，說淨漢待會在過去。兩人點點頭手牽手就走了。

珉奎一手抱著盒子一手拉著淨漢進了自己的房間，他故作神秘把盒子放在床上，要淨漢自己去打開它。

淨漢興致沖沖，以為珉奎要給他禮物呢，跳到床上快速的把包裝撕開打開蓋子-------是一大根鮮橘色的矽膠製胡蘿蔔躺在盒子正中央。

淨漢看看大胡蘿蔔，又看看微笑的珉奎，又看看胡蘿蔔，在原地石化了。

珉奎彎身抬手捏著淨漢精緻的下巴迫使淨漢看著自己，他的大拇指摩娑淨漢紅潤水彈的唇，笑的邪媚，「既然你上面的嘴巴不喜歡吃胡蘿蔔......只好由你下面的嘴巴代替吃囉？」

淨漢全身光溜溜跪在床上，與坐在床上背靠著床板的珉奎面對面，雙手顫巍巍搭在他肩膀上，挺直身體噘起屁股讓珉奎方便動作。

珉奎一手扶著淨漢纖細的腰，一手故意慢條斯理把已抹上潤滑液的胡蘿蔔形狀的按摩棒底在淨漢穴口磨蹭就是不插入，被調教過的敏感的身子哪能滿足於這絲絲快感，難耐的感覺惹得淨漢淚眼婆娑，喘聲連連。

「嗚嗚嗯...珉奎nim...快放進來嘛...」受不了折磨的淨漢用奶音的撒嬌求情，珉奎卻只是笑著看他，

「淨漢啊...不是不喜歡胡蘿蔔？現在怎麼這麼迫不及待要吃了呢？」珉奎邊調笑淨漢，手上一用力把胡蘿蔔前段塞進小穴裡，還微微轉動著。

「嗯啊！哈啊！」淨漢半瞇起眼享受被進入的快感，貪婪的小穴還不斷一張一合吸吮著按摩棒，想把它帶進更深處才能抵上能讓人感受欲仙欲死的點，然而珉奎才不會讓淨漢得逞，他死死抓著胡蘿蔔，一下又把它大力抽離小穴，連帶翻出裡邊嫩紅的肉壁。

「啊啊啊！嗚嗚嗚......」刺激一下來臨又馬上如潮水般退去，面對珉奎惡意的玩弄，淨漢忍不住哭起來。

「不哭啊...」珉奎有些心疼地用舌頭捲去滑落於淨漢臉龐的淚水，又沿著線條優美的脖頸一路啃吻至淨漢胸前，張口把粉色乳粒含進嘴裡，時而用靈巧的舌頭擺弄，時而用牙齒輕輕磨著。

又痛又癢的刺激讓淨漢帶著抽噎的呻吟聲更大了些，眼神已經開始有些意亂情迷，

珉奎吐出被玩弄的乳珠，乳粒變得鮮紅挺立，還在空氣中瑟瑟抖著，與另一邊沒受到寵幸的粉色乳頭形成強大對比。

「珉奎nim...」淨漢楚楚可憐望著珉奎，還把頭靠上珉奎頸側蹭蹭希望珉奎能給他舒爽。珉奎只覺得有一團慾火直直往他的下身衝去，使的原本就脹痛的性器又凸凸跳著。

珉奎實在是很想把懷中的小妖精壓倒，把肉棒直接插入那溫暖濕潤緊緻的小穴裡橫衝直撞，可是現在不行，一旦破功了就前功盡棄了啊......

珉奎狠下心推開淨漢，然後一下就把按摩棒推入最底，突如其來的刺激讓淨漢猛的抬頭向後仰，睜大眼睛張開嘴，卻發不出任何聲響，前端挺俏的性器也噴發出白濁，沾上珉奎的襯衫形成一快水漬。

等過大的快感消去後，淨漢已經失了大部分的力氣，只能軟軟的靠在珉奎的胸膛喘氣哼聲。

珉奎抬起淨漢的臉給他一記深吻，一邊伸手拿過按摩棒附贈的黑色綁帶，綁帶中央付有金屬環，剛好可以嵌入胡蘿蔔尾端的一圈凹槽，然後把帶子固定於大腿根部，使按摩棒不會滑出。

珉奎很快就完成動作，他摸著下巴點點頭，對產品感到非常滿意。扣環除了實質上的作用外，更增添視覺效果，黑色綁帶纏繞大腿，腿肉微微溢出邊緣帶有情色感，令人血脈噴張。

壓下內心叫囂著想要發洩慾望的蠢動，珉奎拍拍淨漢富有彈性的臀肉，還壞心的捏了一把，「好了，先這樣吧，把褲子穿上。」珉奎裝作若無其事的說。

淨漢望向珉奎的表情是滿滿的不解和訝異，其中還參雜了些許恐慌，「不、不把它拿出來嗎？」

儘管珉奎他們常常為了體諒寶貝們的身體狀況與體力，白天時通常只會做半套或是只使用道具，等到夜晚來臨再來大戰一場，可是他們從來沒有將玩具放在寶貝們的體內不取出，因為這是以往組織在訓練商品時的做法，他們曉得這樣做會使寶貝們心理上與生理上都感到不舒服。

所以珉奎不把按摩棒拿出的決定著實有嚇到淨漢，以為珉奎發大脾氣了，他小手顫抖抓上珉奎的衣服，眼眶溢出晶瑩淚珠，小小聲地向珉奎求饒。

珉奎輕吻淨漢臉頰安撫他不安的情緒，又溫柔摸摸他柔順的髮「我下去拿個東西，等我一下。」隨後就忽略淨漢求他別走楚楚可憐的眼神，把淨漢留於床上，離開房間。

淨漢趴在床上縮成一團低聲哭泣，把床單都弄濕一小片。他手足無措，腦袋雖然混亂，卻依然想著該如何向珉奎認錯才好。

淨漢以為珉奎要過一段時間才會回來，沒想到不到幾分鐘珉奎就折返回房間了。

一進房裡就看到淨漢縮成團子瑟瑟發抖，珉奎知道淨漢是害怕了，他上了床把人圈進懷裡，柔聲地說，「害怕了？」淨漢點點頭，把臉埋進珉奎胸前，緊緊抓著珉奎不願放開。

珉奎輕輕笑了，「怕我生氣啊...那要不要乖乖吃胡蘿蔔？」珉奎故意詢問，懷中的寶貝頓了一下，身體變的僵硬，幾秒後才不情願的緩緩點頭，還發出了悶悶奶奶的一聲「嗯」。

「我知道淨漢最乖了。」珉奎順了順淨漢光滑好摸的背，「所以...乖乖把這碗胡蘿蔔吃完吧.....」珉奎在淨漢耳邊低語，嗓音性感的不得了，然而淨漢卻無法顧及那麼多，他瞪大雙眼，將身子退離珉奎懷抱，就見珉奎手中拿著他最愛的，印有小兔子圖案的碗，只是碗裡裝著滿滿的，他最厭惡的東西------胡蘿蔔片！

淨漢詫異的大張嘴遲遲無法闔上，他不敢相信珉奎竟那麼殘忍-------------

還沒消化完壞消息呢，珉奎笑呵呵地再度開口，說出更兇殘的決定，「等你把胡蘿蔔吃完，我才會把按摩棒拿出來喔！」

這下淨漢彷彿五雷轟頂，靈魂都被嚇得出竅了，好一陣子都無法回神接受事實。

知秀勝澈兩人在電影室裡等淨漢，等待的時間有些長，知秀坐在沙發上打起瞌睡，勝澈百般無聊的喀滋喀滋嚼著爆米花，就在快把一整桶爆米花都吃光時，耳朵靈敏的勝澈就聽到從走廊傳來小小的抽噎聲。沒有想到淨漢會是哭著過來的，勝澈愣了會，趕緊把知秀搖醒。

知秀還睡眼惺忪，揉著眼睛時也聽到淨漢的哭泣聲，一下子就嚇醒了，他小聲問勝澈是怎麼回事，勝澈搖搖頭說他也不清楚。

淨漢噙著淚，走路姿勢有些怪異的晃進電影室，兩人滿臉憂心趕緊上前查看淨漢的狀況，淨漢一看到勝澈知秀，淚水流得更兇了，讓兩人更加不知所措，只好一起把淨漢抱進懷裡拍著他的背柔聲的安慰。

「淨漢...怎麼了...珉奎nim...做什麼事了嗎...」知秀輕柔的嗓音帶著憂慮，

淨漢抬眼望著澈秀兩人，一臉委屈的抽抽噎噎，「嗚嗚...屁股被塞了胡蘿蔔...嗚嗚...不吃完這一碗胡蘿蔔不給拿出來......」淨漢把手中一大碗的胡蘿蔔片給勝澈知秀看，鼻子一皺又委屈的哭起來，樣子好不可憐。

勝澈和知秀聽了有些無言以對也豁然開朗，就知道珉奎不會那麼簡單就放過淨漢的...原來是要用這種方式對付淨漢啊...

「可是...珉奎nim也是為了你好...」知秀捧起淨漢的臉，語氣溫柔的勸淨漢，勝澈也用力地點著頭。

淨漢鼓著臉頰咬著下唇，他雖然很不情願但是也知道珉奎的用心良苦。珉奎最為煩惱擔心的就是他們的身體了，費盡心思的變換著料理方式和菜餚，即使是叫外賣或到外頭吃飯，菜色也必須由他把關，就為了讓他們吃的營養均衡又健康。

「把胡蘿吧吃完，再去向珉奎nim道歉吧？」勝澈摸摸淨漢的頭，鼓勵他。

自知理虧的淨漢點點頭，為了表示自己會乖乖完成艱難的任務，淨漢拿了一片胡蘿蔔放進嘴裡咀嚼，雖然極力忍耐，然而還是被胡蘿蔔特有的香氣嗆的小臉扭曲，五官都擠在一塊了，逗趣的模樣讓勝澈知秀都笑出聲來。

勝澈知秀將淨漢扶到沙發角落，讓他可以依靠著背墊和扶手比較舒服。只是坐下的那一瞬把淨漢體內的凶器更推入了些，淨漢小聲的驚呼，引來澈秀擔心注目，他紅著臉趕緊輕輕搖頭表示沒有大礙。

勝澈貼心的幫淨漢到了一杯果汁還放了幾包零食在一旁的矮桌，「可以漱口去味道~真的受不了胡蘿蔔的味道的話就吃零食吧！」淨漢點頭甜甜地笑了。

電影終於開始放映，三人一下子就墜入精彩的劇情，看的津津有味。

淨漢縮在柔軟的沙發一角，眼睛直直盯著超大型螢幕。除了偶而拿起胡蘿蔔痛苦地吃一口，似乎沒有太大的不適感。

淨漢都快要忘記屁股裡有根大胡蘿蔔，深深著迷於絢麗奇妙的電影場景。只是在電影快要結束的時候，淨漢忽然覺得體內的東西震了一下，驚的他僵直身體，然而又過了幾十秒，按摩棒卻是一點動靜也沒有，彷彿剛剛的震動是淨漢的幻覺一般。淨漢這才放鬆身體繼續投入電影。

又過了幾十分，電影結束了，螢幕跑著演員和製作團隊的名單。三人喜歡電影的主題曲也沒按暫停就讓他繼續播著。順著音樂勝澈站起身伸懶腰，活動筋骨，因為太久沒換姿勢血液循環不好，他的腳還麻了，點點刺痛的感覺讓勝澈不禁哇哇大叫，逗得知秀和淨漢哈哈大笑。

可是等到知秀自己也體驗到腳被壓麻的滋味後他就笑不出來了，跟著勝澈嗚嗚亂叫，還跳來跳去，企圖紓解麻痛感。

淨漢見兩人都被麻的五官皺在一起，也擔心起自己的後果，他輕輕動了動腳趾頭，果不其然一陣痠麻感從腳底竄上脊椎，使淨漢打了個激靈。等待痛麻感過去後，淨漢決定小幅度的動著身體，讓四肢緩緩舒展開來。他想這樣也許痠麻感會緩解很多。

只是下一秒發生的事情打破淨漢的如意算盤，他體內的按摩棒猛地大力震動了起來。

淨漢驚叫出聲，瞪大雙眼跳了起來，腳卻因為麻痛感而不能很好的控制，淨漢一個用力過大就從沙發上摔了下去臉著地跌在鋪著高級地毯的地板，還故不上臉部的疼痛和腿部的陣陣痠麻，就被股間傳來的更大的震度引起的快感趕了過去。

淨漢嘴巴大張放肆呻吟著，手緊緊抓著地毯的絨毛，屁股翹的高高的還微微抖動。

一邊的澈秀被淨漢突如其來的動作嚇得不知所措，好幾秒後才反應過來是淨漢屁股裡的東西在作祟。他們小心的過去查看淨漢的情況，想把他扶起。

淨漢漂亮的眼睛泛著水光，瞳孔無法聚焦，雙頰布滿鮮豔色彩，晶瑩的唾液從嘴角下滑，腰軟了下去與臀部連成一漂亮弧度，整個身子不斷顫抖，看上去楚楚可憐。

「淨漢...可以站起來嗎？」勝澈知秀手拉著淨漢的手臂想將他拉起，無奈淨漢被快感折磨的無法使上力氣，試了好幾次都沒辦法把他拉起。

兩人不知道該怎麼辦時，門口傳來珉奎的聲音。「時間果然算得差不多。」珉奎語氣裡帶著笑意，他走到寶貝們身邊，各給勝澈知秀一個額吻，然後彎身把攤在地毯上的淨漢撈起抱到懷裡。

溫柔吻去淨漢積在眼角的晶亮，手卻放在屁股惡意的又將按摩棒往裡推了推，果不其然得到淨漢大聲的喘息，珉奎滿意的笑笑。

「勝澈知秀，我做了點心，吃完後去遊戲試玩吧。」珉奎轉向兩人柔聲的開口。兩寶貝乖巧的點頭，有珉奎在他們就安心，手牽手離開電影室吃東西去了。

珉奎隨後抱著淨漢也離開電影室，他把按摩棒的震度調小了，只是手還是不停揉捏軟嫩的臀瓣。淨漢頭靠在自己的胸膛小聲抽噎，身體時而因為按摩棒碰到體內的敏感點僵直，襯衫都被他抓皺了。

進到房間後，珉奎不急著把淨漢放下，抱著他一起坐到床上，讓淨漢淨白的雙腳跨著自己的腰際，兩人面對面。

「淨漢啊，有沒有乖乖吃完胡蘿蔔啊？」珉奎湊近淨漢耳邊，輕咬他的耳朵，用舌舔著耳朵的輪廓，淨漢又是一陣哆嗦。

「有...吃完...」淨漢勉強喚回一些神智回答珉奎，他轉頭與珉奎接吻，討好的舔著珉奎的唇，卻被後者的舌頭捲入嘴裡吸吮，隨後口腔也被略地侵城，頰肉、貝齒、牙齦都被好好地巡視了一翻。

待深吻結束後，淨漢眼神更加迷濛，臉頰色彩也高了一個色度，原本緊緊攪著珉奎襯衫的手指也鬆了些，他鼻子哼哼幾聲，腰扭了起來。

珉奎笑的眼睛都瞇起，他一手隔著衣服搓揉淨漢的乳粒，一手伸進淨漢的褲子裡緩緩拉動被固定著的按摩棒，滿意的感受懷裡的人兒顫抖，「所以這表示我可以把胡蘿蔔拿出來了？」

淨漢咬著下唇點點頭，雖然按摩棒也很舒服，可是還是真槍實料是最棒的了。

「好吧，把腰挺起，我幫你脫褲子。」珉奎拍拍淨漢的小屁屁讓他動作，淨漢聽話的將手放在珉奎肩膀，挺直腰。珉奎把褲子退到膝蓋處，故意彈了下俏的直挺挺的小淨漢，又欣賞了下黑色綁帶，故意拉出被扣著的胡蘿蔔，然後再看著胡蘿蔔被小穴一點一點的吃進去。

珉奎輕笑，「我們淨漢真的很飢渴呢...」手指移到穴口摸著被撐平的皺摺，再緩緩插入摳著柔軟的內壁，感受小穴一陣一陣抖動，珉奎就這樣玩了好一會兒，期間淨漢還射了一次，使珉奎腹部的襯衫濕了一塊。高潮後的性器軟軟的垂著有些可愛，只是在珉奎鍥而不捨的逗弄之下，他很快又起了反應。

淨漢覺得自己要發瘋了，「哈啊！....嗯啊啊！」隨著珉奎的調弄，他意亂情迷的搖頭，軟糯的哼叫聲源源不絕，全身都變成漂亮的粉紅色，滴滴汗液點綴其上反著光，讓淨漢看上去如同易碎的琉璃製品，讓珉奎目不轉睛、愛不釋手。

被珉奎挑逗到忍奈極限的淨漢抽抽噎噎用臉蛋蹭著珉奎的脖頸，小舌也伸出舔舐頸線。後穴傳來的快感已不夠讓完全陷入情慾的大腦感到愉悅，反而是引起焦躁感，使的全身上下都在叫囂著要更強烈的刺激。

珉奎也終於玩夠了。其實他的下身同樣脹得有些發痛，還凸凸不斷跳動著，大餐在眼前真的是忍受不了了。珉奎俐落解開淨漢屁股上的桎梏，不過卻不急著將胡蘿蔔抽出，他先是解開自己的褲子，拉下內褲解放挺直勃發的碩大出來透氣，然後才拿著按摩棒底，邊旋轉邊慢慢地抽出來。

「啊啊......哈啊...啊...哈啊...」感受著體內的棒狀物慢慢離開，淨漢仰頭大張著嘴不停呻吟，瞳孔不時上翻，生理的淚水從眼角滑落再與溢出的唾液會合一同從線條優美的下巴逃離主人。

按摩棒伴隨著濕滑黏液退出淨漢的小穴，珉奎隨手把胡蘿蔔一丟，就把三根手指伸進因為長時間被撐開而一時間無法完全闔上的肉穴裡攪動。肉壁收收縮縮卻很鬆軟，遺留的潤滑劑與腸液使手指能進到更深處的地方完全沒有阻礙。

淨漢卻哭哭啼啼，有些埋怨的開口「嗯啊...珉奎nim...不、不要手嗚嗚...」淨漢低頭看著珉奎不斷向外吐著透明精水的龐然大物，手大膽的探了過去握上，「要、要這個嗚嗚...」

小手覆上自己的肉棒時珉奎到抽了一口氣，這麼主動的寶貝很不常見呢！看來真的把小寶貝逼急了。珉奎心情大好，裂開嘴露出標誌性的虎牙。他一手捏著淨漢的下顎與他接吻，另一手離開淨漢屁股摸上自己的分身和淨漢的手，帶動著草率擼了幾下，就讓淨漢把手拿開，然後扶著真的脹痛到有些發紫的性器堵住開合的穴口，用力沒入。

「-------------------------」淨漢猛的向後仰形成優美的弧度，美麗的雙瞳瞪得大大的，嘴巴張開卻吐不出任何聲音，過多的快感交織成一張網撒向腦海，擄獲所有感官的控制權。

珉奎沒有停頓，一進入朝思暮想的小穴就兇猛的抽送著，向上頂的時候他就壓著淨漢纖細的腰往下，使肉柱能進到最深處，享受完完全全被肉壁包覆收縮的極致感受。

「哈...啊啊啊...嗯啊...哈啊！！...啊...」除了被進入時因為襲來的強大刺激驅使他挺直身體，之後淨漢就軟了身子，手只是扒拉著珉奎的背，頭綿綿的靠在珉奎肩膀隨著他動作而擺動，腳也無力依靠於珉奎腰際上上下下地晃動。

房間內迴盪肉體的拍打聲和淫迷的嘖嘖水聲，還有兩人的喘息與呻吟。

珉奎故意戳刺前列腺附近的腸壁，就是不準確攻擊那點。搔不到癢處的痛苦讓淨漢難耐的又哭了。

「嗚嗚嗚...珉奎nim...拜託...給、給我...哈啊！」淨漢紅著眼眶哀求，珉奎這才笑著邊和淨漢接吻邊重重輾上那點，然後把淨漢高亢的呻吟全吞入肚裡。

珉奎磨蹭淨漢體內敏感的軟肉幾次後，淨漢一個激靈，性器跳了幾下後就再一次噴發出精液，一樣全數到了珉奎衣服上

珉奎很貼心地在淨漢射精的時候停止抽插，他啃吻淨漢嘴角、下巴、小小的喉結然後在鎖骨上留下好幾個痕跡。

高潮後的淨漢有些疲憊，眼睛都要瞇起，珉奎見狀溫柔地摸摸他的頭，「我們換個姿勢吧？」

珉奎扶著淨漢的腰小心地把他放倒於床鋪，又拿過枕頭墊在淨漢腰下，傾身吻上淨漢布滿汗水的額頭，然後推著淨漢的大腿把白皙的腳壓成M字型，下身繼續賣力運動。

珉奎始終覺得，在做愛時除了觸感很重要外，視覺上的刺激也是很大的享受。他緩緩抽出性器，看著攪緊自己肉柱的深色內壁一同被翻出內心嗜虐的慾望又蠢蠢欲動，只是他曉得今天淨漢真很累了，他壓下想欺負人兒的想法，加快速度進出。  
淨漢半閉著眼看上方的珉奎陷入情慾的表情不知為何心裡有些癢癢的，他伸出手向珉奎討抱抱，珉奎頓了一下，便馬上反應過來彎下身把淨漢抱進懷中，同時下身繼續猛力抽送，他不再忍耐，又幾次深深的插入後，低吼一聲把精華全部射入淨漢體內深處。

珉奎邊喘息邊享受高潮的餘韻，才慢慢抽出性器，他親啄淨漢的額頭、臉、脖頸，手溫柔地幫他整理溼透的前髮，「淨漢啊...我很愛你...很愛你們的。」

昏昏欲睡的淨漢點點頭，嘴裡嘟噥幾句，珉奎仔細聽才聽出來淨漢是在說他也很愛自己，珉奎心裡頓時像是經歷溫暖的春日，下著粉紅的櫻花雨，一切都非常美好。他笑了起來。

珉奎在淨漢身邊躺下，緊緊摟著寶貝準備休息，忽然間一震敲門聲響起，珉奎輕輕皺眉，還以為是管家打擾正想讓人離開，就聽到勝澈知秀的聲音從門外傳來，問他可不可以進去。

珉奎當然答應了。兩個小寶貝小心翼翼開了門進來，還乖巧的把門關上。他向兩人招招手讓他們到床上來。

「珉奎nim...原諒淨漢了嗎？」勝澈邊爬上床邊問，珉奎恍然大悟兩人來找自己的原因，是怕自己生氣折騰淨漢啊。知秀也緊張地等著自己的回答。

珉奎笑著坐起身，他揉揉兩人的頭髮，溫柔的開口，「我不生氣了。所以不用擔心了喔！」聽到珉奎的回答兩寶貝終於鬆了一口氣。

他們因為太擔心，點心也沒吃多少，遊戲也玩得心不在焉，兩人討論後決定來找珉奎看看情況。

「淨漢看來要休息一下了，你們要一起睡一下嗎。」

勝澈知秀看著已經熟睡的淨漢，點點頭就在淨漢和珉奎身邊躺下。

珉奎微笑跟著躺好，抱著寶貝邊想著晚餐的菜單邊閉上眼。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 順榮、圓佑、知勳、珉奎x95line
> 
> 95line大三角、淨漢總受
> 
> cp混亂 設定雜亂
> 
> 作者沒節操
> 
> 前提設定：順榮、圓佑、知勳、珉奎---什麼沒有錢最多的公子哥，大概26.7歲
> 
> 95line---4人在黑市買下的商品，21歲，在被買下之前一直在特殊組織中接受“訓練”，所以對外界的事情了解的很少。
> 
> 7人一起住在豪宅裡。

今天一大早勝澈就雀躍不已，因為今天是圓佑去美國出差10天回來的日子啊！

從吃了早飯後，他就不時會跑到窗邊觀察車道的動靜，整個人既興奮又期待。

圓佑前天與他視訊過了，說在美國通過管道拿到一個還未上市就轟動的遊戲，等回韓國後就可以馬上跟他一起玩。

勝澈不太知道那款遊戲是什麼，只知道有新遊戲可以玩啦!但其實更讓他開心的是終於可以跟圓佑一起打遊戲了！

其他三人雖然也會抽空陪他玩，但是權順榮玩的真的很…不好……勝澈甚至都還必須一步一步教他玩…實在不能盡心暢快的玩樂…

珉奎雖然玩的很不錯，可是老是莫名會把電腦或遊戲機弄壞，雖然都會再買新的給他，但是說實在的有點麻煩…

知勳的話……雖然玩的很棒…但是勝澈就是單純會怕他，知勳自帶霸氣，玩遊戲時更會散發出可怕的氣場，勝澈有時會被影響，遊戲都打不好了……

所以他還是做喜歡跟圓佑一起玩了！

勝澈為了等圓佑回家甚至放棄了去遊樂園的機會，淨漢在三問他真的不跟他們一起去嗎？勝澈都堅定的搖頭說要等圓佑。

知勳與圓佑確認他再半小時就能回到家，家裡的保全系統也都正常運作這才放心只留勝澈在家帶著知秀淨漢出門，因為再不出門就趕不上淨漢心心念念的遊行了。

勝澈是第一次自己一個人在家，不免還是有些害怕，他趕緊跑到能讓他安心的地方帶著，也就是遊戲室!

勝澈熟門熟路打開電腦，但是由於網路的密碼只有知勳他們才曉得所以他無法連上需要網路的遊戲，只好先玩一些單機遊戲。

只要一開始玩遊戲勝澈就覺得時間過得很快，分針一下子就跑了好大的距離。

等到遊戲剛好到一個段落，勝澈終於聽見外頭的走廊傳來腳步聲，

勝澈開心的跳下椅子就往遊戲室外頭衝，還開心的喊著圓佑的名字，

只是當他出了房門，對上的卻是一張沒見過的混血臉孔!!!!

勝澈燦爛的笑容頓時僵在臉上，迎接的擁抱動作也硬生生停止，他不懂家裡為什麼會出現陌生人!?

「喔？你就是圓佑說的小可愛嗎？」混血男人一看到勝澈翹起一邊嘴角微笑摩娑著下巴邊觀察勝澈邊向他靠近。

勝澈害怕的想要後退，卻因為太過緊張手腳過於僵硬不聽使喚，絆了自己一腳踉蹌跌坐在地，男人見狀上前一步卻不是要把勝澈扶起，而是跟著蹲低了身子繼續打量勝澈，他一下拉近兩人間的距離，俊美的臉孔在勝澈眼裡瞬間放大數倍，讓勝澈嚇得眼淚奪眶而出。

「诶...別哭啊！我不是壞人啊...」男人伸手為全身顫抖不已的勝澈拭去眼淚，還輕輕摸摸他的頭似乎是要安撫他，只是都沒有成效，勝澈在他的觸碰下從原本的抽搭哽咽漸漸變成涕淚俱下，邊哭還邊小小聲喊著圓佑的名字，希望他快點發覺異狀來救他。

混血男人聽到圓佑的名字倒是笑了一聲，「為什麼要叫圓佑呢？就這麼怕我嗎？」接著他卻突然用手粗魯的抬起勝澈的下顎逼迫他正視自己，雖然依舊是笑著的，卻讓勝澈感到很不舒服，然後接下來他吐出的話語讓勝澈不敢置信地瞪大了眼。

「可是你接下來必須跟我一起生活了耶。」

勝澈驚恐地望著面前微笑的男人，他難以置信自己聽到了什麼，因為太過震驚甚至眼淚也停止溢出。

「什麼......」

「圓佑把你賣給我了啊~他沒跟你說嗎？」混血男人笑咪咪的說，又放開勝澈下巴拍拍他的頭，「請多多指教了喔~勝澈啊！」

齊天霹靂的消息把勝澈的大腦驚的凍結完全無法運轉，他就像個洋娃娃般睜著水氣還未散去的大眼睛愣愣的坐在地上，烏黑的瞳仁卻是渙散沒有焦距，對一切事務似乎失了洞察，以致於從遠方傳來急促的腳步聲他也沒有發覺。

「崔韓率！！！你給我離勝澈遠點！」圓佑在遠處就氣急敗壞對著崔韓率喊道。

小跑步靠近後他馬上發覺坐在地上的勝澈情況有異，他不僅沒察覺自己的到來，漂亮的小臉上更是佈滿水痕，令他深深著迷的大眼睛此刻眼淚猶如未關的水龍頭般直直往下落，且完全沒有光彩，彷彿黑洞一般，充斥著絕望。

再瞄一眼蹲在勝澈面前的崔韓率臉部的戲謔表情，他用膝蓋想也知道一定是崔韓率說了寫什麼誤導勝澈，讓他誤會了。

圓佑氣憤又心疼的衝上前一把推開崔韓率讓他跌往一邊，一個箭步跪下把勝澈緊緊擁進懷裡，手一下一下撫著勝澈的髮跟後頸。

「勝澈，勝澈，別哭了！不管他剛剛說了什麼都是假的!都不是真的，所以別哭了喔！」

圓佑安撫了好一會的兒才感覺到懷裡的小寶貝有動靜，勝澈深吸了好大一口氣後緩緩抬起頭。

勝澈回過神就發現自己處於熟悉懷抱中，他立刻緊抓上圓佑衣服，望著圓佑，哽咽著斷斷續續懇求圓佑，

「圓佑nim…不，不要不要勝、澈，嗚嗚，我一定會、很乖很聽話……所，所以可不、可以不要不要我……咳咳!!!」勝澈邊說邊噎氣，剛說完還被自己的鼻水淚水嗆著了，不停的大力咳嗽，讓本來就因哭泣而紅通通的臉頰漲的更鮮紅。

圓佑的心疼的都要裂了，他拍著勝澈的背幫他順氣，也幫勝澈擦去臉上混亂的水痕，等到勝澈終於不再咳嗽情緒也稍稍平穩下來，他輕輕捧起勝澈的臉，他他正視著自己，「勝澈，你看著我。」語氣低柔如絲，聲音清晰真摯。面對著自己溫和的笑臉，圓佑能看見勝澈眼裡的荒亂恐懼漸漸淡了下去，但是依然還存有一絲不安，緊抓著自己衣服的手也還沒放鬆。

「勝澈，我永遠也不會把你丟下，不會離開你。」圓佑的眼神是那麼殷切又真誠，笑容猶如綻放的花朵柔和的讓人能沉靜下心來，他還在勝澈額上烙下一吻，如同誓約的蓋章般鄭重謹慎。

圓佑的話語與態度讓勝澈完全的放鬆下來，緊繃的神經一下子舒緩後便感覺到層層疲倦感襲來，他一下子倒入圓佑的懷抱之中，抓著衣服的手變成環著圓佑的腰際，「要一直在一起......」勝撤小聲說著，他又喬了喬位置，找了一個舒服的位置後，就垂下眼皮，睡著了。

圓佑被勝澈的可愛舉動逗笑了，正想把人打橫抱起要回房間時他才瞥見旁邊露出玩味表情看好戲的崔韓率，他原本柔和的表情一下子冷了下來，語氣也冷淡至極。

「看夠了吧，該滾回哪裡滾回去。」

要不是這傢伙，勝澈也不會如此難過恐慌了。

崔韓率被如此對待也不生氣，畢竟理虧在先，沒心沒肺說了句抱歉就拍拍屁股走人了。

崔韓率是在美國赫赫有名的崔氏企業的繼承人，美韓混血。自幼與他們四人認識，腦袋也不比他們差，雖然目前崔氏企業還是由他的父親管理，但是也會讓崔韓率處理公司事務當作是為將來的接班做準備，幾年前更是讓他到韓國管理分公司，雖然人是愛玩了點但是也把公司經營的有聲有色。

崔氏企業一直與自家企業一直有良好合作關係，這次他到美國的目的也是去洽談新的合作案，崔韓率只是順道回去探望父母。

全圓佑他們一直將寶貝們隱藏、保護的很好，很多人透過小道消息知道他們有買回他們， 卻不曉得的寶貝們的真面目，崔韓率也是其中一人。

只是在一天的晚宴，全圓佑抽出時間溜到花園裡與寶貝們視訊，卻被也偷溜出來散心的崔韓率撞見，說什麼回韓國後要到圓佑家看看寶貝們。

全圓佑當然不肯，即便崔韓率再三要求，圓佑也堅決拒絕。崔韓率也只是聳聳肩一臉蠻不在乎，讓圓佑以為他放棄了。然而他忘記一件事了，崔韓率可是跟他們四人是同一類人啊，想要得手的事情不擇手段也非得達成。

從美國回韓國後，全圓佑坐在車上檢查合約文件，卻赫然發現少了最重要的一份，這不可能啊！他可都收得好好的！難不成是有內賊！？正當全圓佑心裡一驚準備聯絡相關人等進行調查時，他的手機就響了起來，來電者是崔韓率。

才剛接通，崔韓率那混小子就說文件在他手上，除非讓他見了寶貝們否則他是不會還給他的。氣得全圓佑差點把手機捏碎，還很沒形象的大聲罵了髒話。但是全圓佑也曉得是他太過大意才讓崔韓率有機可趁拿走文件，雖然很氣憤，但是自己也該檢討。

好在知勳他們把知秀淨漢帶出門了，只是勝澈......哀......

全圓佑揉著眉心很是擔心。

然而無計可施之下，只好真的帶著崔韓率回到家中，出了車庫還在警告崔韓率別做出太出閣的事情，誰曉得才剛踏進家門那混蛋就把文件往上一丟讓紙張如天女散花般落下，然後人一溜煙就不見了。

全圓佑氣得咬牙切齒脖子的青筋都冒出來了，但也只能趕快把文件撿齊，也祈禱不要讓崔韓率找到勝澈，然而天不從人願，就發生了前面的事情。

「對了！」走沒幾步的崔韓率又回過身朝全圓佑大喊，「為了以示歉意我給你們準備了禮物！」他伸手誇大的指了指旁邊的窗台，上頭多了一個包裝精美的長方型小盒子，「希望你跟勝澈都會喜歡。」崔韓率意味深長的笑了笑擺擺手又走了。

全圓佑皺著眉看著盒子，這傢伙送的東西真的沒問題嗎？到底要拿還是不拿？

算了，等拆開一探究竟後再來煩惱好了。

全圓佑抱起沉沉睡著的勝澈又去拿了盒子慢慢走回房裡。

全圓佑抱著勝澈回到了自己的房間。

全圓佑曉得勝澈聽著自己的心跳聲能更感到安心，他保持抱著勝澈的姿勢坐上床靠著床頭板，讓勝澈伏於他的胸口睡著。

全圓佑低頭寵溺的看著勝澈，慎重的落吻在勝澈的髮旋，「疼愛你都來不及了，怎麼可能不要你呢？」語氣充斥憐愛，他又伸出手摸摸勝澈柔嫩的臉蛋，用拇指幫他把臉上的淚痕抹去。

雖然全圓佑很想跟寶貝好好溫存一番，不過他不著急叫醒勝澈，此時讓勝澈休息更為重要。

圓佑拿起崔韓率給的禮物，盒子只比他的手掌大一些，厚度有7、8公分左右。全圓佑豪邁拆開包裝，裡頭是盒蓋式的盒子，他掀起一看------是一台舊型的掌上型遊戲機。

不過全圓佑曉得崔韓率送的東西肯定沒那麼簡單，他拿起遊戲機，下方果然還有個夾層。夾層裡放著一跟細長棒子，長度15公分上下，跟手指頭差不多的粗細。

他拿起查看，材質似乎是矽膠類的，軟硬適中，上頭還有一個開關。

全圓佑拿出放在最下的說明書仔細閱讀，邊看邊禁不住嘴角向上挑起，彎出好看的弧度。直到全部讀完後笑容早已綻放。

算崔韓率識相，送了一個很有意思的玩意。

實際操作一次後全圓佑更是滿意，他有點等不及看勝澈玩這個時候的樣子了。

他笑容滿面地把東西先放到一旁，又輕撫勝澈的背摸上他的後腰，才拿過床頭櫃的書讀起來。

又過了一小時，勝澈悠悠轉醒。他哼哼幾聲，意識朦朧，半夢半醒間憑著本能用頭蹭著面前溫暖的物體。

直到溫熱又舒服的“床板”傳來陣陣輕笑聲與震動，勝澈才發現自己趴在圓佑的胸膛，睡飽了的勝澈心情很好，他稍稍拉開距離，瞇起顯得無辜的下垂眼，抬頭毫不吝嗇對圓佑綻開一個有些憨傻的大笑容。

面對勝澈美好的笑，全圓佑的心臟忽然用力鼓動起來，力道之大連他自己都能聽見跳動的聲響。

啊...是心動的感覺吧！

全圓佑想起曾經看過的一句話，我尋了半生的春天，你一笑便是了。

他雙手捧起勝澈柔軟的面頰，熱烈的給他一個深深的吻。

一吻完畢，勝澈還不是那麼清醒的大腦更為混亂，熱起來的身體使他想要更多與圓佑的親密接觸，追上圓佑向後退的唇，他伸出小軟舌輕舔描繪圓佑的唇形。

圓佑受了勝澈的挑逗差點理智斷裂，想要把小寶貝壓在床鋪狠狠地操他幹他，讓他爽得哭出聲來，全身因為情慾變的粉紅粉紅，也因為快感陣陣發抖。

只是他還有個“禮物”要給勝澈呢！所以現在必須忍耐才行啊！

「勝澈、勝澈，先別急。」

圓佑用手指擋在兩人雙唇之間，阻止勝澈的窮追不捨。勝澈抬眼望著嘴角勾起的圓佑，濕漉漉的大眼睛裡除了難耐還有滿滿的困惑，以往他這麼做，圓佑總是會馬上給他想要的火熱啊......

「有禮物要給你呢！」圓佑微笑瞇著眼拿起他身邊的盒子晃了晃吸引勝澈的目光，勝澈果然注意到圓佑手中的東西，他微微歪頭，開口，「是什麼啊?」勝澈的聲音帶點軟糯帶著沙啞，不知是因為睡醒的緣故還是因為情慾。

全圓佑把盒子交至勝澈手中，點點頭示意勝澈可以打開。勝澈帶著好奇慢慢拆開盒子，一發現是遊戲機後滿滿是遮掩不住的興奮之情，

「是遊戲機！！」勝澈完全清醒了過來，他開心的拿出遊戲機左翻右翻查看，這跟小時候玩的遊戲機長的好像啊！

「要玩看看嗎？」看勝澈愛不釋手的模樣，全圓佑溫柔地問。

「嗯！」勝澈大力點頭，開開心心按下啟動鍵，畫面開啟後勝澈更為驚喜了！因為就是與他小時後玩得遊戲一樣!

勝澈樂孜孜開始進行遊戲。

看勝澈興奮的模樣圓佑一笑，湊近勝澈耳邊低聲問，「勝澈啊，你邊玩我邊幫你擴張好嗎？」

勝澈聽聞一下子滿臉通紅，手還抖了下讓人物差點死掉，他小幅度點點頭，才又專心玩起遊戲。

全圓佑拍拍勝澈圓潤飽滿又雪白的屁股示意他翹高一點，勝澈聽話的移動小屁屁，為了更好施力，勝澈膝蓋跪在床鋪，他把下巴靠著全圓佑的肩膀手還過全圓佑的脖子拿著遊戲機玩，這個姿勢讓他完全看不見全圓佑的動作了。

全圓佑不疾不徐拿出矽膠棒，仔細抹上附贈的帶著催情效果的潤滑液，然後帶著剩餘在手指間的液體探進勝澈的褲子裡摸上那隱密的入口，先是輕輕戳刺周圍的皺褶，溫柔的撫摸讓穴蕊微微縮合。

在全圓佑的觸碰下勝澈輕輕的喘吟起來，他得花更多的心力在遊戲上才能讓遊戲人物順利前進。

「勝澈啊，今天用特別的東西幫你喔！」全圓佑帶著笑意說，以前也試過按摩棒之類的道具，所以勝澈不疑有他軟軟的恩了聲，努力把屁屁翹高，

把勝澈的褲子退下後，全圓佑拿著棒子抵在穴蕾幾秒，讓勝澈有心理準備後才緩緩推進去，留了一小段在外頭。

勝澈感受著異物入侵，非但沒有不適的感覺，身體反而熱了起來，看來催情效果起作用了，勝澈嘴裡發出更多好聽的音調，他輕輕擺動起臀部，希望獲得更多的舒服。

全圓佑捏著棒子尾端緩慢轉圈，繞圓，邊偏頭吻上勝澈耳朵，舔吻敏感的耳廓，加上灼熱的鼻息的刺激讓勝澈顫抖起來，

「遊戲還能繼續玩嗎?還是要我先停下?」全圓佑柔聲地問，

「嗯啊...不要停......好舒服......」勝澈搖搖頭，屁股擺動更大力，他嘴巴情不自禁張著，粉嫩小舌頭一會探出一會又縮回，可惜這副誘人的模樣全圓佑沒瞧見。

全圓佑微笑著，空著的手也伸進衣服裡揉著勝澈胸前早已挺立的乳蕾，壞心的用指間掐捏乳粒，也故意把在勝澈後庭的棒子往裡用力一推，雙重刺激下勝澈大聲喘叫出來，手也沒力氣維持遊戲進行，遊戲人物因此掉到了山谷，GAME OVER。

說時遲那時快，在勝澈幽穴裡的棒狀物突然震動了一下，勝澈疑惑的歪了歪頭，還搞不清楚是怎麼回事，那根棒子竟然又發出了微電流，擊在勝澈脆弱的腸道，使腸肉不受控制的抽蓄痙攣，

「啊啊啊！哈啊！！啊啊嗯啊！咦啊！」

勝澈被這過大的刺激弄得哭叫起來，他驚異瞪大雙眼，拱著腰仰著頭不斷喘息換氣，漂亮眼睛裡盛不住的淚水一一滑落，臉蛋一下子充滿了淚痕，看上去好不可憐。

全圓佑憐惜的摸摸勝澈的後腦杓，親親勝澈下顎安撫他，遊戲機不知何時已經被全圓佑接手，等到電流消逝，勝澈整個人癱軟在全圓佑懷中，滿臉通紅喘氣不已，他淚眼汪汪抬頭委屈嘟嘴看向全圓佑，

「嗚嗚...這是什麼啊......」

「因為遊戲死掉了，所以是懲罰啊！」全圓佑笑著揚起手中的遊戲機解釋，又低頭親啄一下勝澈噘的老高的小紅唇，「還有其他功能唷，比如說像這個......」

全圓佑邊說手上邊動作，開啟新一輪的遊戲，快速地操作讓遊戲人物吃了一顆蘑菇，接著勝澈就感覺到屁股裡的棒子開始發熱，高速慢速震動交替，又惹得他嗚咽低吟不斷，生理淚水也隨之溢出；全圓佑又故意讓遊戲人物碰到小怪物死掉，棒子便大力震動一下又釋放出一陣電流，勝澈被激的彈了起來。

「嗯啊啊啊啊啊！哈啊啊！」

勝澈的腸徑在電流的刺激下竟然分泌出了更多的淫水，流出穴口滴在全圓佑衣物上。感受到身體變化的勝澈又羞又爽的哭了出來。

「喜歡這樣嗎？」

面對全圓佑的提問，勝澈點頭又搖頭，

「還是...更喜歡圓佑nim的棒棒......」勝澈說完便害羞地把臉埋進圓佑懷中，聽到寶貝的回答全圓佑滿意又滿足的微笑，

「那......接下來就給勝澈喜歡的肉棒囉！」全圓佑給寶貝一記深吻，抽出勝澈臀部裡濕漉漉的棒子，讓勝澈躺倒在床鋪上，細心地拿過枕頭墊在寶貝腰部，壓著勝澈的腿後掏出自己蓄勢待發的又熱又燙，青筋都已浮出的肉柱，抵在流著清液的嫩紅的穴口不到幾秒便闖了進去。

龜頭一下被緊緻的通道包裹住真的很舒服，他忍不住舒爽的長呼口氣。不過全圓佑只塞進了龜頭便停頓下來，他還是會給勝澈適應的時間，畢竟他尺寸不小的肉柱不似剛剛的棒子能輕易習慣，他可不想弄傷了寶貝。

等到勝澈發出難耐的輕哼聲，腰部也扭動起來，全圓佑才放心的把肉棒整個沒入濕滑酥軟的腸道，

「勝澈啊，要動了喔！」全圓佑預告完的下一秒，他便奮力的挺動起腰快速撞擊著勝澈緊緻又柔軟的腸壁，聽著勝澈誘人的呻吟，看勝澈動情迷離的眼神，全圓佑只覺得心裡很充實，他想，這就是被幸福給塞滿了吧！

「嗯啊啊！哈啊！圓佑nim！喜歡！」勝澈承受著陽具的侵襲，他的臀縫和肛口一片滾熱，  
燒得勝澈臉色潮紅，聲音顫的厲害，他愉悅的喘息與肉體撞擊發出的啪啪淫靡聲響盈徹滿室，對全圓佑來說這就是最好的催情劑。

全圓佑覺得快感來的快感兇猛異常，10天的禁慾對他來說真的有點太久了，全圓佑加快抽差的速度，把勝澈的穴口都磨出一圈白色細泡末，陣陣快意蓄積湧上，猶如海潮般沖刷著他，勝澈的呻吟聲越來越高亢，呼吸得節奏越來越急促，到最後全圓佑變得狠辣的衝撞頂的勝澈連叫都叫不出來，只能張著嘴目光渙散地流淚。

然後在最敏感的那一塊軟肉再次被肉棒輾過，勝澈只覺得腦中一道白光閃過，然後就是白花花的一片佔據了大腦，挺立的前端白色的燙液噴薄而出，噴射在了自己的小腹，形成一攤攤的白濁水漬。

勝澈一射精，後穴絞得更厲害，腸道將肉棒死死絞緊，夾的全圓佑悶哼一聲，一個低吼後一股股精液射出來，灌進後穴滾燙的深處，讓腸穴又陣陣抽動，逼得全圓佑把最後幾滴精華都繳交出來，可是他不急著把變得半疲軟的陽具抽出。

待全圓佑呼吸稍微平復，胸膛的起伏不那麼劇烈，勝澈依舊還在高潮的餘韻裡，失神的表情讓全圓佑憐愛的傾身去吻他，舔去他臉上的汗液與淚珠，幫勝澈整理凌亂得髮絲後溫柔微笑開口，

「...勝澈啊...休息一下......再做一次吧？」

也不曉得把話聽進去了沒有，勝澈對著全圓佑拉開一個甜膩笑容，換來一個炙熱深吻。

10天份的纏綿，時間還長久的呢。


End file.
